Another Life, Same Romance
by Lilly Moonlight
Summary: Vegeta and Goku finally get to go to paradise where there loved ones are. But when arrive they are told that they have to reincarnate to keep the Earth safe. Reincarnating means leaving two important people...or does it? My first story VxB GxCC
1. Paradise

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**This is my first story so I hope u guys like it...**

**This first episode is a little sad... but it gets better**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Paradise<strong>

As they stared at the bloody-red sky, they knew that it was the last sunset they would see. Soon they would be with their loved ones in paradise. The sun seems to move in slow motion. As if it too knew that they, soon, would no longer be in this world. It seemed as if the sun wanted to say good-bye to them. As they watched the slow sunset they remembered the good and bad times they had. The good and bad times of their lives.

Vegeta stared at the sunset with his famous cold stare. Doing nothing but remembering. Just Remembering.

Remembering when Frieza treated him like a dog. Making each day of his life a living hell. When he came to Earth. The first battle with Goku. When he was searching for the dragon balls. He started to remember all the battles that he fought. Even thought they weren't his _best_ memories he still remember them.

His battles in Namek came to mind. He remembered that planet so well. The planet where Frieza meet his match.

The planet where he meet "her". She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A blue beauty, to him she was a rare jem.

He remembered the first time she talk to him. She had no fear. She spoke to him like if he was an old pal. He remembered the 3 years he spent with her. In those three years when she helped him, argued with him, cared for him and worried about him. She showed him how to love. Only she cared for him when no else did.

He smiled as he remembered all the times they spent together. When his son was born. When she cried the first tears for him because of his death. When his precious daughter was born. All those memories that he keep close to his heart. Though he would never admit it, he loved them. They were the world to him. Soon they would be together again.

Goku was doing the same thing. Remembering all his precious memories. The good and bad ones. He remembered his grandpa, the man that took care of him. When he met Bulma and all the adventures they had together. His battles and his training. His wedding. His family. All the precious memeories that he had.

"Vegeta, you know that soon we are going to the other world so I just wanted to say this..."

Vegeta turns to him and gives him a confused look.

"It's been nice fighting with you, Vegeta." he said with a hand extended ready to be shaken.

"I wouldn't say it's been the same for me Kakarot." he says without taking his hand.

"I knew you were going to say that. You started out as my enemy and ended up as one of my best friends." he said with a smile on his face. Yet he still had a serious look.

"Don't be stupid Kakarot. You will always be my enemy." he says with a cold look.

Goku knows that it isn't true. He knows that Vegeta also sees him as a friend even if he won't admit it.

"Vegeta what if we don't get sent where the others are? What will we do?" he says with a worried look.

"Don't be stupid we are going there because we promised we would be there." He saids with a look that reads "I'm sure of it".

"I can't wait to see ChiChi, Gohan and Gotens."

They both looked into the sunset. It was peeking out through the waters. As if it was saying it's last good-byes.

"Well, I'll see you in the other world Vegeta." He said with a serious look. Yet he was smiling.

Death usually seems sad and means leaving the place you love and the people you know. But for them it means going to paradise and seeing their loved ones again.

With that Goku flew off and so did Vegeta. It started to rain as he flew. This was a special night. It was raining yet you can still see the moon. He stopped. He let the rain fall on his face and body.

Vegeta closed his eyes. _*It's almost time to leave and seen Bulma again. Bulma, soon we'll be together again* w_ith that thought he smiled at the sky. He opened his eyes and saw the full moon. It was the last full moon he would see.

He's mind started to replay images and memories of Bulma. In each she was saying his name. He looked at the full moon once more and saw Bulma's face. She was calling him.

_Vegeta...Vegeta...Vegeta..._

He started to close his eyes and listened to the sweet voice of his mate. The voice seems to be getting louder and louder. Yet it stayed sweet.

"Veeegggeeeetttaaa...Veeegggeeetttaaa..."

It seems to be clearer. The sweet sound of her voice.

"Vegeta...Vegeta wake up. Or are you going to stay there forever. Come one Vegeta open your eyes"

He opened his eyes and saw two big blue eyes. Staring at him with so much warmth. He was under a tree. It's shade blocking the sunshine.

"Vegeta. Come on you can't stay there forever." She said with a welcoming smile.

"Where am I?" he said in an innocent voice.

"Silly, you're in paradise. Look." and with that she moved out of the way so he could see. He looked at the scenery. He saw a small hill. Pass that hill he saw some trees. In the background there were mountains. All his friends where there. The smell of flowers was in the air. She was right he was in paradise. He stood up, his eyes still watching the scenery. He looked back at her.

"You're finally her Vegeta. I...I missed you... so much." she said as if trying not to cry. She was trying to hold back the tears. She turned away because she started to cry. She didn't want him to see her crying even if they were tears of joy.

"I was waiting for this day to come and now, you're here...I-" before she could finish Vegeta pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"What matters is that I'm here and we are together again." he whispered in her ear.

"Now we'll be together in paradise forever" he said looking into her eyes before kissing her once more...

* * *

><p><strong>Well like I said this is my first story and I hope you guys like it so far...<strong>

**this may seem like the end but this isn't the end...it's only the beginning...**

**please review and tell me what you think**

**-Lilly Moonlight**


	2. The Bad News and Their Depart

**Disclaimer: DBZ, don't own just LOVE!**

**Like I said before this is my first story and I hope you guys like it. I dedicate this story to BlueHairedSayian. She's the best! She's my inspiration.**

**BlueHairedSayian: Thank so much! You're the best. This story is for you! I LOVE YOUR STORIES!**

**Here's Chapter 2...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Bad News and Their Depart<strong>

Bulma wiped way her tears and said, "Come on, I'm sure Goku's here already."She grabbed his hand and started to walk up a hill. As they walked up, they heard voices. When they got to the top, on the other side, they saw everyone talking in a circle.

**~So Kakarot made it was well~**he thought with a smirk on his face. Bulma started to yell trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, you guys! I found Vegeta!" she said as she started waving her hand in the air.

The first ones to turn around were Trunks and Bra. A smile grew on Bra's face. She ran to her father and gave him a hug that could choke any man from Earth.

"Daddy!" She yelled. Vegeta saw Trunks and gave him a smirk. Bra let go of her dad and let everyone else greet him.

Goku was hugging Chi-Chi, who was in tears, with he's back to Vegeta. Goku let go of ChiChi and whispered something to her. Then he turned around to greet Vegeta. When Vegeta saw him, he was surprised. He looked like the first time they meet. (A/N: In paradise no one looks old.)

"Hey, Vegeta, you made it." Goku said with a warm smile.

"You too, Kakarot. Kakarot, you look young." he said with a confused look.

"You too!" Goku shouted.

Sayians don't age like humans. When their old, the only way you can tell is because of the dark circles under their eyes.

Vegeta turned to a river nearby. He looks at himself and saw the Goku was right. He smirked at his reflection.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Vegeta and Goku were entering a little house. King Kai's house to be exact. Earlier they were called in to talk to King Kai. He had something important to tell them.

King Kai was looking outside through a window. Watching everyone as they played and laughed together.

"King Kai, is something the matter? Is someone going to destroy the earth?" Goku asked with a serious face and tone. When it came to the Earth being in trouble he got serious.

"Your great-great-great granddaughters are pregnant. To make sure that the Earth stays safe. We want you to reincarnate into their babies." King Kai was serious. They have to leave paradise, when they just got there.

There was a moment of silence.

He continued, "You must leave tomorrow."

"Is it necessary?" Vegeta asked in a somewhat sad tone.

"Very." he responded. This was serious. You could tell by the tone of his voice. He knew that they just got here and those leaving would break everyone's heart. But the Earth needed them.

"Okay, we'll ge-" Goku was cut off by King Kai.

King Kai turned around and gave them a serious look.

"If you reincarnate...it means you will forget them and all your memories."

Another moment of silence

Goku and Vegeta knew that he was talking about their friends and family.

They stepped out of the house. How were they going to tell them? Everyone would be heartbroken. Especially two very important people. They won't let them do it. But they had to...even if ...even if they didn't want to.

Bulma and Chi-Chi saw them and ran to them, wanting to know what happened.

"What did King Kai want?" asked a curious Chi-Chi. Both, her and Bulma looked at them with curiosity. When they didn't answer it turned into worry.

"Vegeta, what happened?" Bulma asked in a worried tone. Vegeta looked away. Bulma touched his face gently and turned his face so their eyes could meet. There as a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Vegeta...please tell me what's wrong...please." she said in a sweet, yet worried, tone.

"Please tell me Goku, you're scaring me."Chi-Chi said in a worried and scared tone.

"King Kai told us that..." Goku started talking slow, because he didn't want to say this to them. He knew this would break their hearts. They both looked at him wanting him to continue.

"...Our great-great-great grand daughters that are alive on earth are pregnant."

Their faces started to light up. Goku told them the good news. But the bad news would break their hearts even more now.

"Well that's good news. I don't see wh-" Bulma was cut off by Vegeta.

"The want us to reincarnate into those babies."

Their eyes widened when he said **'reincarnate'**. Chi-Chi looked like she was going to burst any minute. They both knew what that meant. They would forget everything, their families and-. They would forget them and all their precious memories.

"And..." Goku started but was afraid to finish.

"And?" Chi-Chi's voice sounded really **REALLY** scared. The only thing that went through her mind was..._*~AND? There's more? What else could there be!~*_

"...And we...leave tomorrow" he said almost in a whisper hoping that they couldn't hear him. But it was _too_quite. Sadly they heard him** clearly**.

They both stood there with a face of shock.

They are going to reincarnate. They won't remember their families or them. They would start a new life...without them. They wouldn't remember the precious moments they had together. And...and...They would fall in love with someone else.

They both gasped at that thought.

_***~OH HELLZ NO!~***_

Goku was getting worried. They were in thought for a while. Chi-Chi's face expression changed. Something inside her _snapped_.

_*~There was__**NO WAY IN HELL**__that she would let that happen,__**HELLZ NO**__~*_

(A/N: RUN! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFES! SHE'S GANNA BLOW! TAKE COVER!)

"Chi-Chi..." he said with fear and worry. He reached his hand out but then...

"**HELLS NO**! YOU JUST GOT HERE AND NOW YOU'RE LEAVING ME! **HELLZ NO!**...if you do that you won't remember me...and...and...and" she started crying. She was both sad and pissed.

"And y-you'll f-f-fall for s-s-some o-one e-else!" she cried even more at that thought.

"Chi-Chi..." Goku said in a sad voice.

Vegeta heard what she said as he watched them. He knew that Bulma was thinking the same turned around and saw that Bulma was gone. But he knew where she was.

* * *

><p>Bulma was under a tree. She went there to silently cry.<p>

_*Why? Why do you have to take him from me? Why can't we be together? Why?*_

She was curled up in a ball with her face buried in her knees. Wondering the same thing over and over again.

* * *

><p>Vegeta found her. He knew she would be under the same tree where he woke under. He walked up to her.<p>

"Bulma..." he called her in a sweet voice. A voice that he used only when he was with her. Alone. She looked up. Her eyes red and puffy from crying.

This broke his heart. He would never admit it, but seeing her**like this** broke his heart. He didn't like seeing her like this. He **never**made her cry, only once when he died to keep her and Trunks safe. But besides that he **NEVER** made her cry. And now she was crying. She was crying because of him.

He didn't want to leave, but he had to.

She buried her face in her knees again.

"Women..." she didn't answer.

"Bulma...look at me" he said. This time, as if it was an order, she looked up. He helped her up and said...

"Now listen to me okay." She nodded.

"Bulma, I know what you're thinking. You think that I won't remember you and fall for someone else." She nodded slightly.

"Well, no. They can erase my memory but I won't forget what I feel for you, you hear me."

Their eyes locked together. Her tears started to dry up.

"I won't fall for anyone else because there is no one...**no one** who could win my heart but you. You're the one who should me how to love. I argued with you, insolated you, but you still loved me. No matter what shit I threw at you. No one but you could do that. I **never** told this to anyone but when I saw you for the first time, on Nemek, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Bulma let a little gasp out. She **never**expected him to say that.

"Trust me with the **Bad Ass** attitude that I have no one will be able to win me over... on one but you." he said with a smirk. This made Bulma smile. She knew he was right. No one can stand his **Bad Ass** attitude... on one but her.

"So no matter what happens..."he couldn't believe he was going to say this...but it was his last chance to do it before he would forget her..._Forever_.

"Bulma, I know I've never said this before..."

Bulma's eyes widened. Was he going to say what she thinks?

"Bulma, **I Love You**and I always will no matter what happened. I will love you _forever_"

Bulma pulled him in to a passionate kiss. She caught him off guard for a second. Then he kissed back with more passion than ever before. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She, in respond, wrapped her arms around his neck. She let him enter her mouth. His tongue toughed every inch of her as if not wanting to forget her taste. They stayed like that for a while. They finally pulled apart so they could breathe.

"Vegeta, **I Love You** too. I always did and I always will. I Love You, _forever._" she said in to his ear.

_*This will be our special place in paradise*_ they both thought.

He let go of Bulma and started to mark something on the tree. He would never do this but it's a special moment. Right now he didn't care about his damn pride.

Bulma saw him marking something on the tree.

"Vegeta...what are you doing?" she asked curiously. He didn't move. She was going to move him to see what he was doing, but he finally moved...

There...on the tree...was a perfect heart carved into it. It had **V+B=Forever**carved into it.

Bulma never thought he would do that. Ever.

"If you-" he was cut off by a hug then a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away she said...

"It will be our _secret_." she said with a smile. He smirked with her respond. Then pulled him into their third passionate kiss. They kissed under the tree and soon under the moon and stars.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

ChiChi and Bulma woke up early to ask King Kai if they too could reincarnate. Obviously he said _'No'_. But these girls weren't taking a 'no' for an answer.

It was time for Goku and Vegeta to reincarnate. They were told that they had to remember their entire life. From beginning to end. They did as told and reincarnated.

What no one knew was that Bulma and ChiChi were listening and watching. Even thought they would get in trouble, once King Kai and everyone else found out it would be too late. They won't be able to do anything because it was already done. That was the plan.

There was no way in **HELL** that they would let some random **GIRL** take **THEIR MEN**.**HELL NO**!

It's on.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it... I hope you liked it...<strong>**I know Vegeta was OOC but it was a special moment...and when Chi-Chi says business...she MEANS business...**

**Chi-Chi: HELL YEA! I MEAN BUSINESS! THERE IS NOW WAY IN HELL THAT A SLUT WILL TAKE MY GOKU AWAY !**

**Lilly Moonlight: don't worry... no one's going to take him away...maybe**

**Chi-Chi: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Lilly Moonlight: nothing... (Please don't kill me TT_TT)**

**See you next time...please review... :D**


	3. Normal Days

**Disclaimer: DBZ! Don't own just LOVE!**

**Sorry it took this long to update the story but with 4th of July and technical difficulties it was hard to update... but here it is chapter 3 (I'm currently working on 4)! ENJOY!**

**P.S hope you guys had a fun 4th of July...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Normal Days<strong>

He woke up opening his eyes only to be blinded by the sun. He put his hand over his eye to block the sunshine. He was lying down in the middle of a field. A clam breeze hit his body. He got up. He looked at the scenery and noticed that he had been there before. He didn't know when or how. But something told him that he had. He looked at the scenery again. There were some trees just over a hill. In the background there were mountains. He knew that he had been there before...once. Then, he saw a tree. It was different from the rest. It looked familiar. Something was pulling him toward the tree. He started walking in that direction. He stopped. Before he got any closer he saw a girl. She was crying. Crying under the tree that seemed so familiar to him. Her face was buried on her knees. She had beautiful blue hair that fell forward.

_"Vegeta...please don't leave me"_

He's eyes widened. He took a few steps forward.

Who was she? How did she know his name? Did... did he know her? His mind said no. But... his heart yearned for her.

_"Vegeta...please...please stay with me...please"_

Vegeta took a step forward. Then he saw that the tree had something carved on it. He saw that it was a perfect heart.

_"Vegeta...stay with me...I...I need you."_

He looked down and he saw that he was in front of the girl. He had no idea how he got there, but he was there. He wanted to reach his hand out and touch her. He wanted to hug her and tell her that it was okay. That he was there and he won't leave. It broke his heart to see her like this, he didn't know why, but it did. He extended his hand out...slowly.

_"Vegeta...don't leave me ...I need you...I...I—"_

He couldn't hear the last part. His hand was centimeters from her.

She started to lift her head...slowly.

His eyes widened. His heart started to race. He was going to see her face. He was going to see who she is.

* * *

><p>"VEGETA! Get your ass up! I've been calling you for 10 minutes already. You're going to be late for your first day of school." said a raven-haired woman that was standing in a door way.<p>

Vegeta opened his eyes. He saw a blue ceiling. The smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes enter his room. His alarm clock was ringing like crazy. His mother was calling him as she entered the room. He turned off his annoying alarm clock.

"Vegeta, darling you're going to be late! Get ready, breakfast is in the kitchen waiting for you to get your ass up." his mom said in a sweet tone.

After she left his room. Vegeta started at a blue ceiling again. Remembering the dream he just had. It was so clear and seems so real.

He got up and got ready. He put on some jeans and a black shirt that had **Bad Ass**, in blue letters on the back. He put on some converse and walked out the door. His tail wrapped around his waist and under his shirt. Hiding itself from the world.

As he walked to the kitchen his mind was still on that dream. It didn't just seem real, it felt real.

**~Who was she? Why do I feel like I knew her...once? Damn it! What does it mean?~**

He thought this as he ate his breakfast.

—Ding Dong—

"Vegeta, could you get that?" his mother asked. But Vegeta was too deep in thought.

—Ding Dong—

"Never mind, I'll get it." she said on her way to the door.

"Hello! Vegeta is in the kitchen. Come on in." she greeted.

"Thank you"

A boy with black and messy hair entered. He had on an orange shirt on. In the black it had a blue dragon. In the front-left side it had his name written in Japanese letters. He was wearing blue jeans and converse as well.

He walked into the kitchen. The first thing that caught his eyes was a plate with a pack of fresh pancakes, slowly being eaten.

—Vegeta wouldn't mind if I took a few 10.— he thought as he reached his hand out.

**Wack!**

"Ow, what did I do?" he asked rubbing his hand.

"Don't even think about it." Vegeta said before stuffing the last 5 pancakes in his mouth.

"Vegeta don't be mean to him. Here you go Goku. Fresh from the stove." she said giving him a plate with 10 pancakes. Goku's eyes widened at the sight. A smile grew on his face.

Vegeta looked at the clock it read 8:35. They enter at 9 o'clock. His eyes widened.

"Baka! We're going to be late!"

Goku looked at the clock in shock. He stuffed the last 4 pancakes in his mouth.

"Begetea! Ve're ganna ve wate!" he said with a mouth full of pancake.

Vegeta's mom came in and gave Goku a class of milk.

"Don't talk with your mouth full you idiot!"

"Sorry I said...Vegeta! We're going to be late!" he said as he grabbed his backpack.

Vegeta grabbed his backpack, put his plate in the sink and said bye to his mom.

"Have a nice day, honey!" she shouted as Vegeta closed the door.

* * *

><p>They got into Vegeta's car. His car was a black viper. Goku turned on the radio as Vegeta drove off from his drive-thru. It took them 10 minutes to find a parking spot. It was 9:25. Their first day of school and their late.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Homeroom...<strong>

A teacher that looks 35-40 years old is sitting in his desk and is reading a book. He has explained the rules. His class is talking and looking at their new schedules.

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR SITTING DOWN IN **MY**HOUSE AND STUFFING YOUR MOUTH! NOW WE'RE LATE!"

Everyone looked at the door. The teacher looked at door for a second then keep reading his book. Yet he was still listening to the conversation.

"Well, I'm sorry! I was hungry, really hungry!" another voice yelled but not as loud as the first.

"IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT YOU BAKA! I BET YOU HAD BREAKDAST AT YOUR HOUSE!"

Everyone in the class room knew who was yelling. They went back to what they were doing but still listening to the conversation. Hoping to hear something interesting. (A/N: Nosy people.)

"Yes I ate at my house. Now keep your voice down. Everyone's going to hear us."

"You idiot! They heard us 5 minutes ago!"

The door knob started to move from right to left. The door opens and Vegeta and Goku entered the room.

"Welcome Vegeta, Goku. How nice of you to **finally** join us."

Goku scratched his head nervously. Vegeta just growled.

"Sorry for being late Mr. McCarthy." Goku apologized still scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay. We're not doing anything anyways. But **try**being here on time tomorrow. **Try**." with that he gave them their schedules and went back to his book.

"Okay." Goku said with a smile.

Vegeta went to sit in the back corner. To his right was the window, to his left was Goku. He looked at his schedule, and then he put it on his desk.

3 minutes later...

"Alright now that **everyone**is here. You guys have work. Take out a paper and introduce your-self. Say your name, what you like, etc."

Everyone started to take a paper. Well, except Vegeta.

Vegeta was watching the clouds. He started to daydream. He started to remember the dream he had. Everything was so clear in the dream. It almost seemed like a memory. He stayed like that the rest of homeroom. And so began the first day of school.

* * *

><p>These are the normal days for Vegeta and Goku.<p>

Everyday Vegeta would wake from the same dream. Goku would come over. They would be late to school. Everyone was use to it.

Vegeta would do work but only when he wanted to. He would ditch sometimes for his own reasons. Everyone would know him as a bad ass or a bad boy. Does what he wants when he wants.

Goku would be less reckless. He only got in trouble because he was backing Vegeta up. Or Vegeta would "convince" him to ditch some classes. He did his work most of the times. Other times he would ask for help.

They are like brothers. If one goes down so did the other. They always had each other's backs no matter what.

No matter what they did to get in trouble they never got expelled. They would get detention, but never expelled. The reason why was because they were the best thing that happened to the school. They are the smartest students there.

Goku is great in life science, sports, world history, astronomy, 3-D art, geometry, physical education, English and workshop.

Vegeta is great in sports, science, algebra, geometry, world history, astronomy, art, physical education and English.

All their classes are honors. If the school kicked them out it would be their lost.

They are the **'Bad Asses'** of the school. Vegeta is envied by all the boys and wanted by all the girls. Goku, too, is envied by the boys. But not loved as much as Vegeta by the girls.

No one messed with them.

They didn't start out like that though.

Two year ago it was their first week in high school. Because they are half Saiyan they have to hide their tails. One day some guys, who were 3 years older than them, saw Vegeta's tail. They started to bully him about it. Even though he wanted to beat the shit out of them he didn't...at first.

They were 6 guys known as 'The King Gangsters'. They _were_ the 'Bad Asses' of the school. But that was before they messed with Vegeta and Goku.

Vegeta got sick of their shit and got in a fight with all 6 of them. Goku fought along his side. If someone messed with Vegeta, they messed with Goku too.

The King Gangsters got expelled for picking a fighting with students younger than them. Goku and Vegeta were also going to get expelled. But the principle saw their grades and just gave them detention. Their grades saved their asses.

Everyone saw or heard from a friend about the fight. After that no one ever messed with them and called the **'The Bad Asses'** of the school.

This is the life of two 18 year old Saiyans.

These are the normal days of Vegeta and Goku.

Well...they were.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 3... This chapter explains their teenage life... the next chapter will be when the fun starts. Hope you guys liked it and please review... I want to know what you guys think...<strong>

**-Lilly Moonlight**


	4. The New Classmate

**Disclaimer: DBZ, don't own just LOVE! I only own the new and unknown characters...when you read it you'll know who I'm talking about.**

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated... I've been working hard on the story though. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm also sorry about the bad grammar. Really sorry. I have technical keyboard is a bit weird.****I'll try my very best so get everything spelled correctly.**

**BlueHairedSayian: Thanks for all your help! Here's the next chapter enjoy! Hope you like it!**

**pannybaby123: Thank you... here is the next chapter hope you like it!**

**xakidagain: Glad you liked it! Really sorry about the misspelled words…. Please forgive me…**

**cherryvampiress: You got that right.**

**Super Saiyan18: Glad you liked it... I'll see what I can do about that...**

**Again sorry it took so long... but here it is the next chapter...enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The New Classmate<strong>

He was standing in the middle of a field. The wind was blowing nice and calm. On the top of a hill, he started to look around. As if searching for something.

_"Vegeta"_

Someone was calling him. Vegeta stared at a tree that was a few feet away, just down the hill.

_"Vegeta"_

It sounded like an angel. Sweet and calm. Vegeta walked over to the tree. He stood there staring at the tree. It had the same marking as before. A heart carved on it.

Just then a figure came out from behind the tree. Vegeta turned his head and looked at the figure. His eyes widened as he saw the figure before him.

A girl, who appeared to be 17 or 18, stood before him. She had beautiful long blue hair that reached below her shoulders. Her big blue eyes that smiled warmly at him.

Vegeta looked at the girl as if she was an angel hiding her wings. She giggled at his expression.

"Hi Vegeta." she said with a smile.

Then it hit him. She was the one calling him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Soon." she whispered.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Soon will be together again."

Vegeta was confused. **~Again? What does she mean?~**

"Again? What do you mean again?"

"Don't worry Vegeta, like I said it will all happen soon."

"But-" before he could finish he got cut off.

"Now it's time for you to wake up Vegeta."

"Huh?"

"Wake up." She said in a sweet voice.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta? Wake up. I need to ask you something. It's important. "<p>

Vegeta opened his eyes to find a raven-haired boy shaking him for his slumber.

"Baka...what is _so_**important** that you had to wake me up! **This better be good**." he said in a pissed off tone.

Today was their second day of school. Goku and Vegeta came early to class this time. It was a miracle to everyone. Unfortunately, it was a bit too early. They came at 8 o'clock thinking it was 9. So Vegeta took a _nap_ and slept throughout the first 10 minutes of class.

Mr. McCarthy, their homeroom teacher, told Goku to wake him up for attendance. But Goku wasn't stupid enough to wake Vegeta up and put his life on the line. No one else wanted to wake him up. So they let him sleep for a while.

Some people were doing their work. Others were just talking. Goku forgot that he didn't bring any supplies. The first person that popped in his head was Vegeta. So he went to wake him up and ask for a pencil. Forgetting about what would happen if he woke him up.

"Sorry Vegeta I didn't mean to wake you up. Well I did. Only because I was going to ask you if you had a ... pencil... I could...borrow. " He asked knowing that he's life was on the line for a stupid pencil. Now he was regretting that he ever did that.

"You idiot! You woke me up for that!"

Now everyone was listening.

Vegeta was pissed. Suddenly, Goku felt someone poke him gently one the back.

"Here Goku, you can use my pen. I have more."

Goku recognized that voice and turned around. A raven-haired girl stood behind him. She was wearing a pink mini dress, with a blue belt, and some blue converse. Her hair was up in a ponytail. (A/N: Guess who?)

"Oh...um thank you Chi-Chi." Goku turned a bit pink as he saw Chi-Chi's warm smile.

"Anytime Goku, if you need anything else just ask 'kay." with that Chi-Chi went to sit in her seat.

Some girls watched her as she talked to Goku. They watched her cautiously. Others didn't worry about her. Most of them knew that Chi-Chi had a crush on Goku. But some still had the crazy idea that she was trying to get Vegeta. They thought she was using Goku to get to Vegeta. (A/N: Stupid jealous girls XP.) So they watched her carefully. Others watched **because**they knew that she liked Goku.

Goku watched as she walked back to her seat. He stood there with a love-struck face. He was grinning like a fool. Vegeta saw the look on Goku's face and thought **~Idiot~**.

The teacher, Mr. McCarthy, entered. He had left a few minutes ago to talk to the principle. It seemed _**very important**_. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The door opened again and the principle, Mrs. Lee, entered the room. Everyone went to their seats when they heard the door crack open for the second time. When Mrs. Lee entered everyone was in their seats. Like little angels.

"Class, please listen up. Mrs. Lee has an announcement to make. An **important** announcement." Mr. McCarthy said in a serious voice.

Everyone looked at Mrs. Lee with full attention. Well, almost everyone.

"Hello Everyone. Welcome back to school. Today I would like to introduce you to a new student. " with that almost the entire class leaned forward in their seats to hear more. Some of them looked as if they were going to fall off.

"But...before you meet your new classmate–"

Vegeta tuned her out. He didn't really care. He had no interest in the new student. Instead he focused on the dream he had. He never had that dream before. It was the same place and the same girl. That girl. It's always her. She always appears. She's always in his dreams or on his mind.

"Okay, well that's all the basics that you all have to know about the new snack machines. Now on to your new classmate." By the time that Mrs. Lee was finished most of the class was dead. Or at least they appeared to be. The only two that weren't were Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta was lost in thought so he heard nothing. Goku, on the other hand was interested in the _new_snack machines. When Mrs. Lee said the two magic words, new classmate, everyone seemed to be brought back.

Vegeta was about to tune her out again and daydream but something didn't let him. Part of him wanted to pay attention. Then he heard a familiar whisper.

_~Soon~_

So he keeps paying attention. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to.

**~What is it this time? An idiot or a bitch?~**he thought.

"Everyone please welcome Ms. Aoi."

The door opened slowly. Most of the students almost fell from their seats wanting to see the new girl. A girl walked into the room. She got to the middle of the front board. There was a weird silence. Everyone stared at her. And I mean everyone. Even Vegeta.

(A/N: Guess who? I think you know.)

She was wearing a light blue v-neck shirt. It had the word ~Angel~ written in the front. She was also wearing a blue jean mini skirt and black boots. She had long blue hair that passed her shoulders. Her big blue eyes stared back at everyone. Someone in the back of the room caught her attention. She stared into a pair of black and mysterious eyes. He stared back at her. Both lost in each other's eyes.

**~It's her! No it can't be her...could it?~**he thought.

_*It's him!... no it couldn't be him... could it? No that was just a dream it can't be him. That would be weird*_ she thought as she got lost in his dark eyes.

A scene of Bulma on what seemed like another planet came into Vegeta's mind. She had a different outfit on and her hair was shorter.

Mrs. Lee broke the silence and their eye contact.

**~Wh—what the hell? What was that?~**he thought as he remembering what he just saw.

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Bulma Aoi."

No one said a word. They were all speechless.

"Bulma's family just moved here yesterday. I hope you give her a warm welcome. She was the smartest student in her old school. She has straight A's sense kindergarten." still no one said a word. "Ms. Aoi do you care to say anything?"

_*No... Nothing that I can't say with you here*_ she thought. Bulma mentally laughed.

Mr. McCarthy saw that everyone felt awkward and said,"Mrs. Lee, why don't I take it from here. I'm sure that you have many important things to do."

"Well I guess you're right. Goodbye everyone." she turned to Bulma. "Good luck Ms. Aoi" and with that she left.

"Okay Bulma , welcome to our class. Would like to say a few things about yourself."

"My name is Bulma Aoi. I'm 17 and very smart. I'm good at math, geometry, astronomy, art, English, world history, life science, and earth science. I love to invent things. I can also cook."

"Alright...now where should you sit?" Mr. McCarthy said while he looked over his seating chart.

"She can sit next to me!" a boy yelled.

"No me!" another argued.

"Who would want to sit next to _you_?"

Most of the boys started arguing. Vegeta, Goku, ChiChi and some other students just watched.

"Shut up, you ASS!"

"Make me BASTARD!" they were about to start a fight.

_*Great Bulma...your first day here and you cause a fight in homeroom...Last time it was during passing period...New record.*_she thought with a smile.

"SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN OR YOU'RE GETTING DETENTION FOR A **MONTH**!" with that they sat down scared as hell. Like if they saw the devil. Mr. McCarthy is nice and cool, but no one wants to get on his bad side. Even Bulma got scared and he wasn't even talking to her.

Rubbing his forehead he said, "Well looks like if you sit anywhere near those **IDIOTS**, you won't survive." most of the class started laughing. The idiots were tomato-red from embarrassment. Vegeta turned around to look at the window.

**~Idiots~** he thought.

"So it looks like the only place left is..." he said looking over his seating chart."...In front of Vegeta. Vegeta raise your hand." he didn't need to because everyone turned to look at him, to see his reaction.

Vegeta heard his name called but made it seem like he wasn't paying attention.

"Vegeta." he turned around to find Goku poking him with a pen.

"What the hell do you want _now_?"

"The teacher is calling you." Goku replied pointing to Mr. McCarthy.

"Well I guess you can tell who he is." Mr. McCarthy said. Vegeta just growled and looked out the window once more.

_*Well someone's in a bad mood. He's cute though...*_Bulma thought as she walked to her desk. Her eyes on Vegeta. Vegeta got a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye.

What she didn't know was that everyone else was watching her as she walked to her seat.

"Okay class, because we have a new student today and it's only the second day of school, you have free time. I know there's only 10 minutes left but it's that or work. Your choice." everyone understood the message. "But before you start. I'm going to write the rules on the board for the **idiots**. " He said looking at the two boys who were going to start the fight.

Mr. McCarthy got up and wrote on the board.

**No fighting**

**No making out**

**No flirting**

**Please TRY not to be an IDIOT (yea I'm talking to you.)**

**If you break these rules a week of detention.**

When everyone read the rules some boys growled. After that some people got up and went to their groups.

Bulma watched as people got into groups. Some people talked and then looked at her. It annoyed her when people did that. If they had something to say they should say it to her face.

Even though the boys wanted to go and talk to Bulma. They couldn't. They were too scared of Vegeta.

(A/N: Hahhahahaha...chickens.) When they looked over there Vegeta gave them a look that scared the pants off them. A few guys had _some_ guts and started to walk toward Bulma.

Bulma was just looking outside the window. So she didn't see anything. She was in deep thought.

Sadly they didn't have **enough** guts. The boys chickened out when they got closer than 4 feet because Vegeta would growl at them. They would go running back to their friends. The farthest anyone went was 3 feet and 5 inches. If they tried to pass that they would end up peeing their pants.

Vegeta had no idea why he would growl at them or scare the life out of them. He would tell himself it was so they wouldn't annoy him with what they called _flirting_. But deep down he knew that there was another reason why. Like if he didn't want them to talk to her or get near her. He just ignored that thought.

Chi-Chi got up from her seat and walked over to Bulma. _~*She looks nice. I'm going to go talk to her. It looks like everyone is either too busy gossiping about her or scared for some weird reason.*~_ she thought. When Chi-Chi got closer than 4 feet Vegeta growled at her. She just ignored him. _~*So that's why no one would get close. Go figure.*~_ she thought.

Goku was watching Chi-Chi the whole time. Then he notice that she was walking up to Bulma.

–Where have I seen her before? I know that I've seen her somewhere before. Oh well I don't remember...Aww shit! I broke it!- he thought. Then he looked at the pen in his hand.

"Hi, I'm Chi-Chi Mau. Welcome to our school." Chi-Chi said with a smile and extended out her hand.

"Bulma Aoi." She said shaking Chi-Chi's hand.

Chi-Chi sat down in a nearby seat and asked," So where are you from?" Bulma was going to answer when she saw raven-haired boy coming their way.

"Hi Chi-Chi...sorry to bother you but do you have another pen I could borrow? I popped this one..." he said laughing nervously, showing her the broken pen.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She said as she went back to her desk. Goku watched her the whole time. He was blushing. This didn't go unnoticed by Bulma.

"Yo, lover boy. Are you guys going out?" she asked getting his attention. Goku looked at Bulma and turned red.

"What! No... No were just friends." he said trying to hide his blush.

"Well you should because you like her. I saw the way you looked at her. She probably likes you too. "

"You think so...No... No were just friends."

"Whatever you say _lover boy_. So do you have a name or should I just call you lover boy?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Goku Kesshi."

"Here Goku. Try not to break it again okay." Chi-Chi said as she walked up to them.

"Thanks Chi-Chi. Sorry about that." he said nervously. Chi-Chi gave him a warm smile. Bulma just watched them. After that Goku went back to his seat. Bulma and Chi-Chi started talking. Vegeta had heard the conversation that Bulma and Goku had. (A/N: Can anyone guess why he was listening to the conversation?...heheheh. :3)

**~So the baka likes the harpy...WAIT why the hell do I care?~** he thought.

_(Because he's your best friend.)_

**~Who the hell are you?~**

_(Your... You're self-conscious.)_

**~Like hell you are...seriously who the hell are you?~**

_( okay... that always works with Goku...I'm the author of the story__**:D**__)_

**~Get the HELL out of my mind before I make you!~**

_(Fine... meany...that's what I get for trying to help you...__**:P**__)_

Vegeta was looking at the scenery. But was brought back to reality by Goku.

" Vegeta."

"What do you want now? If it's about the pen then ask the harpy for another one."

"No it's not about the pen...it's—Hey! Don't call her that!"

"What the hell do you want Kesshi?" Vegeta sometimes called Goku by his last name. When he wasn't calling him baka or idiot.

"I was going to ask if...if I could have your lunch...please." he said with puppy eyes. Even though that's not going to work with Vegeta. (A/N: Can't blame a guy for trying.)

"HELLZ NO! Do you think I don't eat!" he yelled. Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped talking and looked at them.

"Pretty please...please." even though he knew the answer, Goku keep asking. Before Vegeta could yell at him, again, Chi-Chi got up and said, "Goku did you forget your lunch money...again?"

"...yea" he answered embarrassed because it wasn't the first time. (A/N: Go Figure.)

"I knew this would happen. Come to me during lunch and I'll give you a lunch box, okay."

"Thanks Chi-Chi." he was happy that he was going to eat Chi-Chi's cooking. You would sometimes wonder if he did it on purpose. Just then the bell rang.

"See you later people." Mr. McCarthy said as people passed by.

"Come one Bulma I'll help you find your locker. _Bye Goku._" She gave Goku a flirtatious smile.

As they both walked up to the door, Goku just watched.

* * *

><p>"What's your locker number?" Chi-Chi asked as they walked down the halls. A lot of people noticed Bulma. Some boys even crashed into the wall because they couldn't take their eyes of her.<p>

"272."

"272?...okay...let's see...240...256...264..." she said while she looked for the locker. "Here it is!" Bulma almost crashed in to her. But didn't.

As Bulma opened her locker she said, "Who was th—" but she was cut off when 3 girls walked up to them.

The three girls seemed to be a group. There were two brunettes and a blond. The blond was wearing a strapless shirt and a black mini skirt. Along with some heels. On her shirt was 'Kitty Kat' written on it. She was standing in the middle of the two brunettes.

The brunettes were wearing almost the same thing, skinny jeans and a t-shirt. The only difference was what was written on the shirts. The one on the left had ~Jane~. The one on the right had 'Jean', both wearing heels.

_*Looks like twins and a blond. They were in my homeroom. Wonder what they want.*_Bulma thought as she observed them. The blond looked at Chi-Chi as if she was trash. Then she turned to Bulma and her face expression changed.

"Hey, you're the new girl right? I'm Kitty. Their Jane and Jean."

"I can see that. I'm Bulma and this is Chi-Chi." She said. Chi-Chi gave them a glare. They glared back.

"Yea, we've met. But we aren't interested in her. Anyways, Bulma if you want we can help you with your classes. You look way to cool to hang out with **bitches** like—her." she said pointing to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi just growled at Kitty. She was getting pissed. Just then Vegeta walked up to his locker. Which was next to Bulma. Kitty saw him and went into flirt mode.

"Hey Vegeta." Vegeta just ignored her. There was a silence for a few minutes. Kitty just turned back to Bulma. "So Bulma what do you say?"

"No thanks. I want Chi-Chi to show me around." she responded trying to hold her anger.

"Well here's my card. Call me when you want to hang out with cool people. Not with bitches like her." she said giving her the card.

**~And so she turns another one into a slut like her.~**Vegeta thought. He was watching everything from the corner of his eye.

Chi-Chi looked like she was going to rip Kitty's mouth out for what she just said. Bulma took it only to rip it apart right in her face. She didn't even look at the stupid card. Kitty, Jane, and Jean were shocked at what just happened. She was the first to rip the card in her face. She got pissed.

"You know that people will see you as a **loser**...but if you hang with **us** you will be popular faster than you can snap your fingers. You won't get this offer twice. I would choose wisely if I were you."

Vegeta looked at the soon-to-be-cat-fight scene. **~This is going to get interesting. I'm not going to miss this.~**

"Look, _Kitty,_ lets get a few things straight. First of all, you're not me. Second of all, I don't care what people say about me. Third of all, I would rather have people talk shit about me and call me a loser than hang out with a group of **idiots.** Following a **BITCH**as if I was a moron like those two." she pointed to Jane and Jean." Hate me, try to make my life a living **hell**here but I don't care you **bitch.** If that didn't get through your **blond big airhead** what I just said means **NO**. And I hope... no I pray that you don't ask me again. But you're right... _We're_ too cool to hang out with bitches—like you guys." Bulma said leaving everyone in that hallway shocked. Soon a smile grew on Chi-Chi's face when she saw Kitty's face. People started to watch.

Vegeta was watching the conversation and smirked as he saw Kitty's face. No onehad ever talked back to Kitty. He was impressed.

**~Well looks like I was wrong. The women's good.~**

_(Damn right!)_

**~What did you say! What the hell are you doing in my head.~**

_***~~BUSTED!~~***_

_(Um...uh... bye!)_

Bulma was glad about what she just did.

_*My first day in a new school and I already told off a bitch and her groupies before first period...New record.*_

"No one calls me a bitch you sl—"

"I just did."

"You'll regret doing that you slut! I'll make your life here a living **hell** you hear me, **hell**!"

"Like I said you can try but it's not going to work. Try**bitch**. Just try." Bulma said confident.

While this was happening no one noticed Goku standing in the background. Goku heard most of the conversation and was shocked. He didn't even say hi to Vegeta. He just stood there shocked.

Kitty was red from anger and embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she was bitched out by...by the new girl! (A/N: DAMN STRAIGHT! Get use to it.)

And in front of VEGETA! She couldn't defend herself because this **NEVER** happened...ever! She was going to make her pay. Even if it killed her.

"Th—this isn't over!" Those were her last words to Bulma. Then she stormed into the hallways. Everyone else went to their classes with something new to gossip about. Jane and Jean saw Goku and didn't even notice that Kitty left.

"Hi Goku." They said in unison. They had a crush on Goku. This is why they hated Chi-Chi more than anyone in the school.

Goku heard someone calling his name and was brought back to reality. He saw the twins giving him a flirtatious smile. Then he saw a pissed Chi-Chi standing next to Bulma.

"Hi Chi-Chi!" he said with a warm smile. The twins fell anime style. Bulma started laughing. Chi-Chi smiled at the thought that Goku didn't even say a word to the twins._~*Services you right bitches!_ _~*_she thought.

Just when the twins were about to say something a pissed Kitty yelled their names from the other side of the school. They totally forgot about Kitty and ran to her aid.

"Am I missing something?" asked a confused Goku. Bulma just shrugged. Then she closed her locker door.

"Oh Bulma...let me see your class schedule." Chi-Chi said remembering that in a few minutes the bell was going to ring.

"Here." Bulma gave Chi-Chi her schedule. A smile grew on her face as she looked over the schedule.

"This is great! We have a few classes together. First period is one of them." she was excited.

"Can I see?" asked a curious Goku. Chi-Chi gave him Bulma's schedule. "I have first period with you too and a few others."

Then as if on cue the 5 minute bell rang.

"Speaking of first period. Come on Bulma lets go. Coming Goku? "

"Sure! V-man are you coming? You have first period with us right?" Vegeta growled at him. He was leaning against the lockers.

"Wow! Are you always like that?" Bulma asked but only got a growl for response.

Just then the bell rang.

"Come on. We're going to be late." with that they walked to class. Bulma was next to Chi-Chi. Goku was behind Chichi and Vegeta was behind Bulma.

"By the way Chi-Chi who were those bitches?" Bulma asked as they walked to class.

"Oh, **them**, I'll tell you at lunch. " they had just arrived when Chi-Chi responded.

Chi-Chi opened the door and gave an excuse to why they were late. Their World History teacher was nice and didn't mark any of them tardy.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Time<strong>

"So Chi-Chi who were those bitches?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi were sitting outside under a tree. It was a nice day. The wind was blowing calmly. They wanted to enjoy the beautiful day and eat outside.

"Oh they are Kat, Jane and Jean Kato. The triples of the school. Kat is the oldest of the three. Her _friends_ call her _Kitty_. Jane and Jean do whatever she says."

"Triples? But Kat is blond. The other two look like twins."

"Kat isn't identical to them. I don't know why but I don't want to find out." she said before eating some chips.

"So...who's Goku's friend? V—" but before she could finish she was cut off by Chi-Chi.

"Oh him. He's name is Vegeta Ou. Everyone calls him and Goku the Bad Boys of the school."

"Speaking of _Goku_, what's your relationship with him?" she asked wanting to find our **everything**.

Chi-Chi almost choked when she heard what Bulma said. "What! What are you talking about?" she asked turning pink.

"Come on, I **know**there's something going on with you too. So spill."

"No! There's nothing going no! I promise!" she said. Now she was red. Bulma let it go...for now and drank some of her soda. She was sure that something was going on. She was going to find out one way or another.

"I wish there was something going on." Chi-Chi said in a whisper hoping that Bulma wouldn't hear. But it didn't go unnoticed by Bulma.

There was a moment of silence but then...

_**I make them good girls go bad!  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad!  
>(Good girls go bad!)<strong>_

Chi-Chi jumped when she heard the song. It caught her by surprise.

**I know your type  
>(Your type)<br>You're daddy's little girl  
>Just take a bite<br>(One bite)  
>Let me shake up your world<strong>

Then she saw that is was her cell phone. Someone was calling her. When she looked at the caller ID she said, "Speaking of the devil." Then she answered.

"Hey Goku what's up?"

"Nothing going on huh?" Bulma said before eating the rest of her lunch. Chi-Chi heard her and gave her a look before walking away.

_*So she wants to make it private...now I'm even more interested.*_Bulma thought.

Soon Chi-Chi came back.

"I forgot to tell Goku where to meet me. He's coming over to get his lunch." she said before sitting down.

"That explains the backpack."

"Yea. I forgot my capsules at home."

"Oh and I'm pretty sure you _forgot_ to tell him."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Bulma was about to tell her that she was playing around when a big shadow appeared. Then there was a second one but it wasn't as tall as the first.

"Hi Chi-Chi!"

"Wow that was fast."

Bulma looked back and saw Goku. Vegeta was behind him.

"Yea we weren't far from here. Hi Bulma!"

"Hey Goku."

Chi-Chi started to the lunch box out. It was a median size box. Bigger that a normal size lunch box.

"DAMN! You call that a lunch box? It's pretty big!" Bulma said with a surprised look.

"Yea...here you go Goku."

"Thank you Chi-Chi." and with that Goku sat down. He opened the box and saw so much food!

"Chi-Chi, you can't be serious! There's enough there to feed 3 or 4 people!" she looked at Goku and said, "You're not going to finish that."

"Don't worry he'll finish it. You'll see."

Bulma notice that Vegeta was leaning against a nearby tree. She got up and walked up to him. Leaving the love birds alone.

Vegeta was in deep thought, but it was broken when he saw Bulma walking up to him.

**~What the hell does she want?~** he thought as she came closer.

"Hey you're Vegeta right? I'm Bulma Aoi. Why don't you come and sit with us?"

He ignored her hoping that she would go away.

"Aww come on...why don't you come and sit with us? Come on don't be rude. You know you're pretty cute." she said with a warm smile.

_You know you're pretty cute._

An image of Bulma in a yellow and black outfit appeared and she said the same thing, with the same smile.

**~Wh—what the hell was that?~**he thought as he turned red.

"Wh—what? Cute?" she caught him by surprise. He started to blush.

_Wh—what? Cute?_

An image of Vegeta in a blue outfit leaning against a tree appears in Bulma's mind. He said the same thing and he was blushing too.

_*I think I just had__déjà vu...no that's stupid...is it?*_

Bulma just brushed the thought off and said, "Come on it's not good for you to be standing here all alone."

"Leave me alone women."

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice. You don't have to be an ass about it. You could have just said no."

"I don't care if you're trying to be nice to me or not just leave me alone women. Why the hell would I want to sit with you anyways?"

Goku and ChiChi heard them arguing and went right over.

"What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I just came over to invite him to sit with us and then he gets mad." She turns to Vegeta." Why are you here anyways? It looks like you are being forced to be here. So if you don't want to be here then why are you here?"

"I'm only here because that **idiot**asked me to come. I don't want to be here." he said pointing at Goku who was still eating.

"Nd ause ov At." Goku said with a face stuffed with sushi.

"Goku don't talk with your mouth full." Chi-Chi said.

_*She sounds like his mother.*_Bulma thought.

After swallowing he's food Goku tried again.

"Sorry…. I said and because of Kat." Vegeta heard her name and got pissed.

"Kesshi shut up!"

Just then the bell rang and Vegeta took the chance to leave. Goku went after him with a lunch box still in hand.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked confused

"I'll tell you later. Come one let's go to class." Chi-Chi responded as she got her stuff.

Bulma looked at the tree before leaving and thought _*Something tells me that I'm not going to have a normal life…and this is just the beginning.*_

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly Moonlight: Score board... Bulma<strong>-**10pt. Kitty-0pt. Chi-Chi-10pt. Jane&Jean-0pt.**

**Kitty: Why do I get 0? I bitched back at her I should at least get 5pt!**

**Lilly Moonlight: 4 reasons...1) She left you speechless in front of Vegeta and I've seen 5 year old kids do better. 2) I like Bulma better.****3) The story is about her and Vegeta not you! 4) My story so I can do what ever I want!**

**Kitty: What the hell! Why you bi—**

**Lilly Moonlight: Hey! I made you and I can make your life a living hell in this story.**

**Jane&Jean: We didn't even get a chance to bitch her out!**

**Lilly Moonlight: Oh well... not my fault.**

**Chi-Chi: this is why I did what I did... so those sluts wouldn't get my Goku!**

**Bulma: Same here...**

**The Triples: Why you little bi—**

**Lilly Moonlight: Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**The Triples: HELL NO!**

**Lilly Moonlight: Shut it! I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the readers. Don't forget I made you and I can erase you!**

**The Triples: Grrrrrrrr!**

**Lilly Moonlight: Like I said I hope you liked the chapter... please review I would like to hear what you think... See you next time... :3**


	5. New and Weird Feelings

**Disclaimer: DBZ! Don't own, Just LOVE! I only own the unknown and/or unimportant characters.**

**Unknown/Unimportant characters: HEY!**

**Warning: Some characters may seem OOC. It could be that it's for the chapter. Or it's just your POV. This chapter might be a song-fic. **

**FYI: I have changed their age. Vegeta and Goku are 18. ChiChi and Bulma are 17, soon to be 18. I also changed the whole 'great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughters' thing so it's now just 3 greats. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. If you don't you will later on. Or just go back to chapter 2 and re-read the part when King Kai tells them about reincarnating. **

**I'm sooo sorry that I took this long to update but first I had some problems. Later, when I was writing it my effing computer erased it! Then I was rewriting and it erased it AGAIN! I wish I had a laptop. I wish Shenlong was here. I wish airplanes where shooting stars. Oh well...I can only dream.**

**I don't like to brag but it's my BIRTHDAY! :D So t****his is a present from me too you. Enjoy! ****Thank you to everyone and I'm really sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Weird and New Feelings.<strong>

"What class do you have next?"

Bulma and ChiChi were entering the hallways. As they walked down the halls, they noticed that people were looking at them, they just ignored them.

"Next I have dance class. what do you have?"

"Really! Great! Me too! Do you have your outfit for that class?"

"Yea it's in my locker."

"Great. Mine is in my locker too. I'm going to get it. I'll meet you here when I'm done."

"Okay."

Bulma was already at her locker when ChiChi left. As she opened her locker she saw ChiChi opening her locker. It was a few lockers down. Bulma smile when she saw Goku walking up to ChiChi. He was holding the lunch box in his hand.

Chichi had her back turned so she didn't see Goku coming. She got scared when she heard a voice behind her and she jumped in fear.

Bulma laugh a little to herself. Then she turned her attention back to her locker. she got capsule 5 out of her locker before closing it. After she closed her locker she saw that there was a guy leaning against the locker next to hers.

He had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a shirt that had the picture of a bull dog and a pair of jeans. he was smirking, which pissed Bulma off.

_*Something tells me that he's not her to become **buddies*** _Bulma thought.

"Can I help you? she asked, but he didn't answer. He just keep looking at her with that weird smirk. "Well?" she asked in a pissed off tone.

Don't get me wrong, she likes to get attention. What she doesn't like is when guys look at her like if she's some kind of whore.

"Oh, I'm sorry I got lost in your beauty." he said in a sly voice.

_*Like if I haven't heard that one before.* _Bulma thought as she rolled her eyes.

The guy saw this and thought of something else to say.

"You'r new here right? I'm Jason."

"Yea. I'm Bulma." she was going to play his game...for now.

"Yea, I heard that you pissed Kitty off. Everyone's impressed. You're the first one to do that."

_*Well that's because everyone else here is too chicken to stand up to her.* _she thought.

"Yea, well someone had to teach that bitch a lesson. It looked like on one else wanted to."

"Yea... You know that school is pretty big. How about I show you to your classes and give you a tour?"

"Thanks..."Jason's hopes went up. You could tell by the look on his face."...but no thanks, I already have someone to some to show me around." with that all his hopes went down the drain.

Jason was about to ask he for her number, but then he heard a growl coming from behind him. Jason was to scared to turn around. He knew who it was. Though he wished that he was wrong.

"Get the **hell** off my locker you weakling."

Jason ran as fast as he's legs could carry him into the hallways. Completely forgetting about Bulma.

_*There goes a man without balls. Wait...I don't think he was a man at all. He was cute, but so were the chickens in my grandpa's farm. He reminds me of them in MANY ways.* _Bulma thought as she watched him disappear.

Bulma turned around to see who scared the shit out of Jason. She was a little surprised when she saw who it was.

There, in front of her was Vegeta. He was wearing a red shirt that read **'Drop Died'**. Over his shirt he had a leather jacket. It was sleeveless so it showed off his rip muscles. He was also wearing biker gloves.

She watched him as he opened his locker and took out a capsule.

Vegeta felt Bulma watching him. He turned and looked at her. He looked into her eyes. They were very unique. So blue and deep.

Bulma looked into his dark and mysterious eyes. Even thought there a lot of people who have black eyes. He's were different. She'd never seen anything like them. It was like if she could see into his soul.

For a while they started into each other's eyes. Their stare-off was interrupted when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?"

Bulma turned around and saw Goku and ChiChi behind her. Goku was wearing a friendly smile.

"That's non of your concern Kesshi." Vegeta said.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him. _*Why did he say that?* _Bulma wondered.

She ignored it and turned to Goku and ChiChi. "Hey guys." she said.

"Hey Bulma. Ready to go?" ChiChi asked.

"Yea. Lets go. Bye Goku. Later Vegeta." Vegeta didn't answer. He ignored her, but she didn't care.

"Okay." ChiChi turned to Goku and said, "_Bye Goku._"

"Bye ChiChi." Goku said as ChiChi and Bulma left. He watched them as they disappeared into the hallway. He wasn't the only one.

"Come on Kesshi. Lets go we're going to be late."

"But Vegeta you don't like to go to class. Why are you worried that you'll be late?"

"Because, Kesshi, This is the only class that I don't wanna miss." Vegeta said.

* * *

><p>"So Bulma what happened to Jason?"<p>

"Vegeta scared him of because he was leaning against his locker. Wait how did you know i was talking to Jason? Weren't you talking to your soon-to-be-boyfriend?"

ChiChi didn't hear the last part and said,"Yea, but when I looked in your direction you were talking to Jason, After a few minutes I looked again and he was gone."

"Oh...so you were talking to your soon-to-be-boyfriend. I knew it."

Chichi was confused. Bulma gave her a sly smile. Now she as more confused. She replayed their conversation in her head. Then her light bulb lied up.

"NO!" she said turning pink.

"Whatever you say ChiChi." Bulma said with a smile. _*She says it's not true but she turns pink when ever I talk about it. It's funny*_

"What did you think of Jason?" ChiChi asked trying to hide her blush. She didn't care what they talked about. She just wanted to change topic.

"Um...he's cute, I guess."

"So do I hear new boyfriend on the way?"ChiChi asked. She was planning to get payback.

"No. He was a bit cute...but I didn't like the way he was looking at me. I want to be someone's **girlfriend**, not someone's **whore**. And he's a chicken. Vegeta just growled and he became stiff. Then Vegeta said one sentence and Jason went running into the hall like if he's life depend on it." Bulma responded. She remembered what happened a few minutes ago.

"Oh...don't blame him for that. It's normal." Chichi said calmly."For them at least."

"What do you mean? How is being scared of Vegeta normal? Who's them?" Bulma asked totally confused.

"Remember when I told you that Goku and Vegeta are the bad boys of the school? Well...at least Vegeta is, but you get the point."

"Yea. I remember. So their...bullies? Goku doesn't look like the bully type. Vegeta...yes, but Goku...no."

"No. They're not bullies. Especially not Goku. It's more like people are scared of them. They don't bully anyone. It's just that they are stronger than anyone here. The guys freak when they see Vegeta. They know that Goku is nice but they're careful not to get on his bad side. It all started because of a fight that happened a few years ago."

_*Now this is getting interesting.*_ Bulma thought.

Chichi began telling her the story of the great fight between Goku and Vegeta vs. the king Gangsters. Soon they were in the locker rooms and already changed.

" Wow. Know that I think of it they do look really strong."

"Speaking of Vegeta...what's with the whole stare-off between you two?"

"What stare-off?"

"You know...when you guys were looking at each other before Goku said hi...remember?"

"Oh...that. I don't know."

"Okay. Are you ready for your test?"

"Test? What test?"

"Oh...I didn't tell you did I? In dance class your going to rake a test."

"What do you mean me? What about you?"

"I already did it last year. It's so the teacher can decide if you can stay in the class and on the team."

"Okay, You lost me. Completely."

"Okay let me explain. You see this dance class isn't like the other dance classes. This dance class is for Dance Company. You know what Dance Company is right?"

"Yea. They had it in my old school."

"Okay, great. The test is simple. Ms. Silver, our teacher, is going to play three songs. All you have to do is dance to them." ChiChi explained.

"Sounds easy enough."

"Don't worry I think you'll do great!" ChiChi said as they walked out of the girls locker room.

The boys and girls locker room was in the same hallway as their dance class. On one side was the locker rooms. On the other side were three doors that lead to three different classrooms. Down the hall was a door that leads into the gym. The door in the middle of the other two leads into their dance class.

Bulma saw the other two doors and got curious. "ChiChi, what classes are those?" she asked.

ChiChi was a bout to open the door when Bulma asked. ChiChi looked at the other two doors.

"The one on the right is the class here the cheerleaders practice their routines. The one on the left is the training room." Chichi explained.

"Training room?"

"Yea it's a class so the guys can train."

"Oh." Bulma said as she looked at the door."Only the guys?"

"Yea."

"What about the girls?"

"In P.E. they give us, along with the boys, a bit of training in the gym. They don't do it often though. This class is for the guys that need electives. It helps them get points for college or something like that. It also helps the guys that want to go in to sports or martial arts when hey get older." ChiChi explained.

Bulma looked away from the door and started to concentrate in the test she was going to have. ChiChi pushed the door open and they entered their dance class.

* * *

><p>He was drenched in his own sweat. The weights weighted the same thing as 6 adult elephants. A normal guy would have been on his way to the hospital. But then again...he's not a normal guy. He could with stand this and more.<p>

****~9990...9991...9992...9993~****

This was barely a challenge for him. Soon it would be no challenge for him. He knew he had to get stronger.

**~9994...9995...9996...9997~**

He had the blood of a saiyan running through his veins. He's great-great-great-great grandfather was a great warrior. An elite warrior. He was the descended of a great saiyan. Not just any saiyan, but The Prince of Saiyans. He had royal saiyan blood running through his veins.

**~9998...9999...Damn it! Come on! this shouldn't be a challenge for me! If that idiot can do it then so can I. I should be far ahead of him!~**

He may be a half-breed but that doesn't stop him. It doesn't make him weak either. It only makes him stronger.

"**10,000!**" he announced. This made everyone in the room look in his direction. Some guy dropped his dumbbell on his foot. Other guys looked like they were going to pee their pants.

"Excellent job Vegeta. Why don't you take a break?"

Vegeta sat up and saw his coach, Mr. Ryuu, stand next to him. He was wearing black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He was very tall and buff. He had a weird mustache and was bald. (A/N: Remind you of anyone? Think hard.)

"Hn." was all he said.

"Hey Vegeta! Nice job." Vegeta turned around and saw Goku smiling. He was wearing gray shorts and a white tank top. Around his neck was a towel.

"Aren't you suppose to be training, Kesshi?"

Goku started to scratch the back of his head nervously and said, "Yea...hehehe...well you see Coach Ryuu said that I could take a break."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.**~I still can't believe that this idiot has the same strength level as me. Sometimes he's a bit stronger. It's been like this scenes we were kids.~**

Just then a phone started ringing. It was coming from the coach's office. Mr. Ryuu went to answer it. After a few minutes he came back.

"Listen up! I have to go to the main office. You know the rules. Vegeta is in charge while I'm gone. Don't do anything stupid." He said before he left out through the front door.

Some boys kept training, not wanting to cause any trouble with Vegeta. Other's carefully got up any was secretly to a glass door that was on the back left side of the room. They were trying to be sneaky. They looked like cat burgles.

Suddenly the front door opened. Everyone saw Mr. Ryuu in the door way. He smirked and said, "Oh and remember. **Try**, not to get caught. 'Cause if you do I won't be their to save your asses."

For a minute no one moved after he left. then everyone, except Goku and Vegeta, ran to the glass door. They pushed and shoved trying to get a good view.

"Their fools. They're going to get caught. It's a glass door. Idiot." Vegeta said as he watched the guys. They were attracted to that door like bees to honey.

"Your right Vegeta. They're going to get in trouble for interrupting the class. Why don't you tell them to get away from the door. You in charge, they'll listen to you."

"No. It's their fault if they get caught. It would be funny to see them get in trouble."

Goku just nodded. Vegeta stood up and was heading toward another machine he could use to train. Just then something caught his attention.

"Is that her?" one guy asked.

Vegeta wasn't sure who they were talking about, but he had an idea. He knew that they were checking girls out. He hoped that they weren't talking about _her_. Then again why does he care? What they did or who they checked out is non of his concern.

"Yea, the blue-haired one." another responded.

**~Damn it.~**

"Damn! You were right Bobby. She hell of fine! I would like her to dance for me one day. Damn! Look at that body!"

"She's hasn't been here fr a day and she's already the talk of the school. She bitched Kitty out. She's hella fine and has a bad attitude. My kind of girl. So back off Steve." Bobby said as he drooled over the blue-haired beauty.

"You think I'm going to back off? Hell no. I have the right to try to win her too you know." Steve said.

"Vegeta, they're talking about Bulma." Goku was also listening in on the conversation. Vegeta was feeling a bit of anger. He didn't know why.

"Look her friend's hot too. Maybe you can hook up with her."

"Your right, she is." Steve said as he looked at the raven-haired girl next to Bulma.

Goku clenched his fist. Vegeta felt a bit of anger in him. Goku knew who he was talking about. He could tell that they weren't saying that just to be _nice_. Goku sensed bad intentions coming from them. So did Vegeta. Especailly when they were talking about Bulma.

Goku started walking toward Bobby and Steve, but was stopped bye Vegeta.

"Kesshi, where do you think your going?"

"Vegeta, I can't let them talk about Bulma and ChiChi like that. I don't know why but it makes me a bit mad to here them talking about my friends like that. Its a weird feeling. I can't ignore it Vegeta."

It **was** a weird feeling. One that is hard to ignore. And Vegeta felt it too. He was trying to ignore it the whole time. All he managed to do was push it away, but is would come back.

**~Damn it! Kesshi's right. What the hell is this stupid feeling! Why won't it go away? I've never had this feeling before. What the hell is going on?~**

_(I can answer your question... :D)_

_**~You again! Get the hell out of my head!~**_

_(Fine! I wasn't going to tell you anyways! :P)_

Vegeta growled loud enough that it caught everyone's attention. Everyone, except Goku, looked at him with fear.

"What the hell you you WEAKLINGS think your doing? Get back to your training! You all are weak! I've seen ROCKS stronger that you! Get to work! This is not a stripper show! Or I'll have you all thrown out of here because all your doing is waiting you FUCKING TIME and MINE!" no one moved. They were all too scared. Goku just watched. "I'm going to closed my eyes. When I open them I don't want to see ANY of your asses NEAR that FUCKING DOOR! Do you understand!"

Vegeta closed his eyes and everyone ran. Goku just keep watching. It was like a stampede of deer running away from a powerful lion. They were shoving and pushing trying to get as far away as possible.

As Vegeta felt their fear, the mysterious feeling went away. He smirked as he heard the foot running foot steps around him. When he opened his eyes there was no on near the door. Goku was standing right next to him.

"Wow Vegeta. You really scared them. It only took them 2 minutes to retreat." Goku was shocked.

Vegeta just smirked with satisfaction.

Goku started walking toward the glass door. Vegeta was about to yell at him to get back to training, but curiosity got the best of him. He said nothing and followed Goku. Music was playing from the other side. Soon the sound of the music began to decrease.

On the other side of the door was the dance class for Dance Company. All the girls were sitting down against the wall. Their backs to Vegeta and Goku. In the front of the room was Bulma and Ms. Silver.

Ms. Silver had brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail. She had honey colored eyes. She was explaining something to Bulma. Vegeta focused on their conversation.

"Okay, Bulma, it's just like ChiChi told you. I'm going to play three songs and all you have to do is show us your moves. " Ms. Silver explained.

"Ok."

Ms. Silver walked to her computer. Bulma looked at her refection and started to focus. She was wearing a black tank top, along with black short-shorts. He hair was going to put her hair into a pony tail, but ChiChi told her that it was going to get messed up when she was dancing. So instead she left it how it was. As she looked into the mirrior, her thoughts had traveled somewhere else. She felt like there was someone on the other side of the mirror. She felt like someone was watching her from the other side. It looked like it could be a door.

What she didn't know was that it **is** a door. It's a one-way door. It has a one-way mirror.

Vegeta started into Bulma's eyes. At first he thought that she had seen him. But then he was the refection of the door in one of the mirrors that was behind Bulma. He saw that to Bulma and the rest it was just another mirror.

**~Now I see why those idiots just ran over here. They must have known that it was a one-way door with a one-way mirror. Either that or they were really stupid...or both.~**

For a while he was lost in her eyes. He felt like swimming in them. He's trance was cut off when he heard Ms. Silver trying to get Bulma's attention.

"Huh?" Bulma was in deep thought before Ms. Silver called her.

"I asked if you were ready."

"Oh sorry. Yea I'm ready." Bulma responded. She started to focus. _*Come on Bulma. Focus. This Is going to be easy. You can do it.* _she thought. Bulma saw ChiChi. She was giving her to thumbs up and a smile. Bulma smiled back.

"The fist song is going to show me your timing. It's also going to show me if you can keep up with the rhythm. I think you know this song. Many people do." Ms. Silver explained.

"Which one is it?" it would be a **big** help if she knew the song.

"Whine up by Kat DeLuna."

_*Great, I know this song. This should be easy. Here goes.*_ she thought with relief.

Suddenly the music started playing. It had a nice strong beat to it.

**It's summertime****  
>Ladies looking hot<br>Shaking up what they've got  
>Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon<strong>

Bulma felt the beat enter he body. She started to move her hips and sing the song.

**Senses telling me you're looking****  
>I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)<br>Boy I wonder what would happen  
>If I trip and let you in<br>Don't get shook my my aggression  
>I just might be the one<br>Let's skip this conversation  
>Just whine your body up<strong>

**(Ha Ha Ha)**  
><strong>Don't wanna wait no more<strong>  
><strong>(Ha Ha Ha)<strong>  
><strong>You got what I'm searching for<strong>

**Cause I'm feeling your vibing**  
><strong>I'm riding high is exotic<strong>  
><strong>And I want you, I want you here<strong>  
><strong>Pull me closer and closer and<strong>  
><strong>Hold me tight to your body<strong>  
><strong>I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near<strong>

****Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!****  
>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!<br>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!<strong>**

Vegeta watched as Bulma began to move her hips to the beat. He began to enter a trance. He didn't do or say anything but watched.

**A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)****  
>Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao<br>Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
>Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!<strong>

Bulma felt relaxed as the beat took over. She felt adrenaline in her body.

**Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot****  
>Winding up your body you don't have to stop<br>My temperature is rising, want you more than before  
>It's an animal attraction, whine your body up<strong>

**(Ha Ha Ha)**  
><strong>It's the magic on the floor<strong>  
><strong>(Ha Ha Ha)<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna wait no more<strong>

**Cause I'm feeling your vibing**  
><strong>I'm riding high is exotic<strong>  
><strong>And I want you (and I want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here<strong>  
><strong>Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and<strong>  
><strong>Hold me tight to your body<strong>  
><strong>I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near<strong>

**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**  
><strong>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!<strong>  
><strong>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!<strong>  
><strong>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!<strong>

Vegeta was hypnotized. He didn't show it, but inside he was. He felt like she was dancing only for him. He never took his eyes from her.

**Right here****  
>Now bring your body to me right here<br>She's got the finest body I fear  
>Shake your booty off<br>Shake it off in high gear  
>And she runs her fingers to my ear<br>And all the black mons got white fear  
>And she shakes her booty right here<br>Mow pump up the volume right here**

Bulma completely forgot that it was a test and that everyone was watching her. She felt like she was doing a music video. It felt good. She felt so much adrenaline in her body.

**(Woah Woah Woah)****  
>It's riffing<br>(Woah Woah Woah)  
>Give me the whine now<strong>

**C'mon!**

**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!**  
><strong>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!<strong>  
><strong>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!<strong>  
><strong>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!<strong>

****Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!****  
>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!<br>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!<strong>**

As the music began to end, so did Bulma's dancing. She didn't want the music to stop, but then again she was getting tired. She needed a break. She closed her eyes as the music was coming to an end.

**Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!****  
>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!<br>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
>Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!<strong>

**Lo cuero, toca los cueros**  
><strong>Loca e que ta!<strong>  
><strong>She's crazy!<strong>

Vegeta watched as Bulma ended her dance. He didn't do anything but just stand there. He showed no facial emotions, but in the inside he was in a trance. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't **think**! All he did was stand there and watch the blue beauty.

Bulma opened her eyes. No one said a word. Out of nowhere Bulma hear someone clapping. She looked around and saw ChiChi clapping. After that everyone else followed. Ms. Silver started to write something in her grade-book when she said, "Great job Bulma."

_*One down, Two to go.* _Bulma thought.

"Okay, the next one is kinda like ballet."

_*Great...ballet.*_

"It's not exactly like it, though. This some will show me how graceful you can be. Ready?" Ms. Silver asked.

Bulma nodded. She took a deep breath and began to concentrate. She closed her eyes so she could focus.

The song began to play. It started out as a piano slowly playing. It was sad and a bit creepy, but beautiful at the same time.

****If I had a world of my own everything will be nonsense****  
>Nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it isn't<strong>**

As Bulma heard the girl taking Bulma remembered the song. She had heard it before. It was nice and mystical. Sad and interesting.

As Vegeta watched, he saw that Bulma wasn't starting yet. He wondered why she wasn't starting yet.

**I invite you to a world **

**Where there is no such thing as time****  
><strong>

**And every creature lens themselves **

**To change your state of mind**

As the drums started to play, Bulma started to dance. She followed the beat of the music and the lyrics of the song. She was acting and dancing at the same time. She did look like a ballerina. She seemed to be telling the story. The rhythm made it simple.

**And the girl that chase the rabbit **

**Drank the wine and took the pill****  
><strong>

**Has locked herself in limbo to **

****See how it truly feels****  
><strong>**

Vegeta watched her. She was graceful. She seemed to be acting out what the song was saying. She looked beautiful. He was hypnotized by her beauty and grace. He had never seem anyone so beautiful and graceful as her.

**To stand outside your virtue****  
>No one can ever hurt you<br>Or so they say**

Her name is Alice (Alice)  
>She crawls into the window<br>Shaped in shadows  
>Alice (Alice)<br>And even though she is dreaming

****She knows...****

Bulma felt the song take over. She felt like a puppet being controlled by the music. Yet she felt graceful. It was showing her how to move. Guiding her through the song. she felt graceful. More graceful than a ballerina. She was hypnotized by the music.

**Sometimes the curiosity can **

**Kill the soul but leave the pain****  
>And every ounce of innocence is <strong>

**Left inside her brain****  
>And through the looking glass <strong>

**We see she's thankfully returned****  
>But now off with her head <strong>

**I fear is everyone's concern**

**You see there's no real ending**  
><strong>It's only the beginning<strong>  
><strong>Come out and play...<strong>

She was amazing. Beautiful and graceful. There were no other words to explain it. She made it seem like it was okay to be evil and lonely. Bulma's graceful moves captured Vegeta. She seemed like a blue flame in the shadows, dancing for the lost souls.

**Her name is Alice (Alice)****  
>She crawls into to the window<br>Shapes in shadows  
>Alice (Alice)<br>And even though she is dreaming  
>She's a locked for meaning for you<strong>

**This kingdom good riddance**

**Good freedom and innocence****  
>Has brought this whole thing down<strong>

Bulma felt adrenaline all over her body again, but this time it was different. This time she felt like a savior. A light in the darkness. A guide for those who are lost. She felt mystical.

**Her name is Alice (Alice)****  
>She crawls into to the window<br>Shapes in shadows  
>Alice (Alice)<br>And even though she is dreaming  
>She's a locked for meaning<strong>

**Red knights, White knights**

**Marching into the fights**

**Drink me, Shrink me**

**Fill me to sink me**

**Red knights, White knights**

**Marching into the fights**

**Drink me, Shrink me**

**Fill me to sink me**

**She's a locked for meaning for you...**

Vegeta watched as Bulma started to spin. Fast yet, gracefully. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

**In contrary wise ****what it is it wouldn't be**

** And what it wouldn't be it would. **

**You see?**

As Alice talked Bulma slowed down. Then she bent down slowly. When she reached the floor the piano was the only thing playing. She curled up in to a ball. Her knees to her chest.

As the last notes played, Bulma looked at her audience of 25-15 girls. She looked at them with emotionless eyes.

Again, everyone was paralyzed. Soon they broke from their trance and started clapping.

"Wonderful job Bulma! I didn't think you would be able to do it. Many can't do it. Actually...your the first to complete it perfectly. A lot of the girls that have tried that dance couldn't do it. Some of them knew the song and still couldn't get it right. I'm impressed." Ms. Silver said as she wrote down Bulma's grade.

Bulma, who was now standing, was flattered.

"Okay, you're last song is going to be random. It's to see if you can dance to any beat, rhythm, or song. The computer will pick it for you so there's no heads up."

_*Oh great...just great.* _Bulma thought.

"Ready?" Ms. Silver asked.

"Yea." she responded.

_*I think...Please let it be one that I know. Please.* _Bulma thought nervously.

The music started playing. It was quiet but with a strong beat. As it go louder and louder Bulma recognized the song. _*Great my favorite song! This is going to be a peice of cake.*_ She thought as she smiled. Bulma started dancing as the song began.

**I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways****  
>I'm tryna bathe my eyy in your milky way<br>I'm a legend **

**I'm irreverent **

**I'll be reverend****  
>I'll be so faaaaa-ar up<br>We don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck**

**Welcome to the danger zone**

**Step into the fantasy  
>You are not invited to the other side of sanity<br>They callin me an alien a big headed astronaut  
>Maybe its because yo boy Yeezy get ass a lot<strong>

Bulma let the song take over her body. She let it guide her. She started to sing the song as she danced. She couldn't help it. It was her favorite song after all.

**You're so hypnotizing****  
>Could you be the devil<br>Could you be an angel**

**Your touch magnetizing**  
><strong>Feels like I am floating<strong>  
><strong>Leaves my body glowing<strong>

As Bulma sang Vegeta began to recognize the song. Even thought it was his favorite song, he never told anyone. Come to think of it, he never told anyone about himself. Goku knew more about Vegeta than anyone else. Besides Goku, no one knew anything about Vegeta. There were many reasons why he liked this song. He felt like if he was the extraterritorial. Like is he was the alien in the song. His great-great-great-great grandfather was an alien from another world. He felt the same too. Even though he was half human, he didn't fell like the others here. He and Goku are stronger and fast that anyone in the whole planet. Maybe it was his tail that made him feel this way. Maybe it was because of his ancestors but he knew inside that he was different than anyone here.

**They say be afraid****  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you**

**Your from a whole other world**  
><strong>A different dimension<strong>  
><strong>You open my eyes<strong>  
><strong>And I'm ready to go<strong>  
><strong>Lead me into the light<strong>

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
><strong>Infect me with your love and<strong>  
><strong>Fill me with your poison<strong>

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
><strong>Wanna be a victim<strong>  
><strong>Ready for abduction<strong>

**Boy, you're an alien**  
><strong>Your touch are foreign<strong>  
><strong>It's supernatural<strong>  
><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>

Vegeta felt hypnotized as he heard Bulma sing the song. He felt like she was singing to him. Talking to him. As if she wanted him to protect her from the evil of he world. He started to feel like he wanted her. He wanted to protect her. Claim her as his and only his. He never took his eyes off her.

**Your so supersonic****  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic**

**Your from a whole other world**  
><strong>A different dimension<strong>  
><strong>You open my eyes<strong>  
><strong>And I'm ready to go<strong>  
><strong>Lead me into the light<strong>

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**  
><strong>Infect me with your love and<strong>  
><strong>Fill me with your poison<strong>

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
><strong>Wanna be a victim<strong>  
><strong>Ready for abduction<strong>

**Boy, you're an alien**  
><strong>Your touch are foreign<strong>  
><strong>It's supernatural<strong>  
><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>

Bulma was looking at him as she danced. Well...at least it seemed that way. Something inside of him was telling him that she was rightfully his. It was a small and quiet voice, but he heard it loud and clear. Mentally he began to sing the next part of the song.

**I know a bar out in mars****  
>Where they driving spaceships instead of cars<br>Cop a prada space suit about the stars  
>Getting stupid hah straight up out the jars<strong>

**Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck****  
>Tell me whats next? Alien sex.<br>Imma disrobe you  
>Then Imma probe you<br>**

**See I abducted you  
>So I tell you what to do<br>I tell you what to do**

**I tell you what to do**

**What to do**

**What to do**

As Kanye's part came, her mind played an image in her mind. She wasn't in the class room anymore. In front of her was Vegeta. He was wearing blue spandex and a chest armor. He was also wearing white gloves and boots. He looked like a warrior. Even though he mind was showing her this, she didn't stop dancing. In her mind Vegeta was getting closer and closer. He looked like anyone would be scared of him, yet she wasn't. She didn't feel fear at all. Then, before he got any closed, the image disappeared. She was back in her class room. She mentally shurgged and thought _*The song must have gotten into my head...*_.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me****  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**  
><strong>Wanna be a victim<strong>  
><strong>Ready for abduction<strong>

**Boy, you're an alien**  
><strong>Your touch are foreign<strong>  
><strong>It's supernatural<strong>  
><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**Extraterrestrial**  
><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>

**Boy, you're an alien**  
><strong>Your touch are foreign<strong>  
><strong>It's supernatural<strong>  
><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>

As the song began to end, so did her dancing. When only the beat was left Bulma looked at her reflection. Unknowing that Vegeta was starting back at her. He was lost in her eyes.

Her refection disappeared and the image of Vegeta appeared. He was only wearing black spandex shorts and nothing more. It should off his god-like body. She got lost in his dark and mysterious eyes. It was quickly broken when she heard Ms. Silver calling her.

"Well Bulma, it looks like you passed the test. Which means you can stay in this class. As for the team, they have to choose. What do you say girls? Should we let her stay?"

"HELL YEA!" they all yelled. They got up and congratulation Bulma. ChiChi ran to Bulma and gave her a big hug.

"You did it!" she yelled.

"Chichi?"

"Yea?" ChiChi looked at Bulma confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that the last part was going to be a random song!"

"Uh...well... you see...I kinda...forgot." Chichi said nervously. She knew that Bulma was angry because she didn't tell her. Bulma rolled her eyes and gave her a big huge.

Vegeta turned away at this point. Goku was watching his two friends. He was happy for them. Goku turned away as well. To their surprise, everyone was looking in there direction.

"What the HELL are you IDIOTS doing? Get back to your own busniness."

Everyone looked towards the front door and saw Mr. Ryuu standing in the door was. Everyone, except Vegeta and Goku, got back to work. Mr. Ryuu gave Vegeta a smirk before going into his office. Coach Ryuu respects Vegeta. No one knows why.

Vegeta went back to training and found it hard to concentrate. He couldn't get Bulma's dance out of his head. He couldn't get her singing out of his head. No matter what.

* * *

><p>ChiChi, Bulma, Goku and Vegeta had a free period for 6th period. ChiChi and Bulma were planning to go to the mall, but Goku invited them to Burger King. The four of them went to Burger King. They took Vegeta's car. Vegeta was pissed the whole way. When they were at Burger King, Vegeta started to argue with Bulma and they almost got kicked out.<p>

Finally it was 7th period. Bulma was hoping that she didn't have Vegeta in her art class. Sadly...she was wrong. Her teacher, Mr. Aguilera, had a seating chart. She had to sit in front of him. What made it worse was that they were the only ones in the table.

"Okay, your assignment is on the board. You know the rules. Get to work." Mr. Aguilera said as he turned on the radio. Bulma turned to the board.

**Draw any non-moving object that is in the room.**

**In the box below there are some object that you can use.**

Bulma turned to Vegeta and saw that he was already drawing. He was drawing an old backpack that he found in the box.

Bulma got up and went to get something from the box. She found a red plastic rose. She took it to back to the table and began to draw.

"You're going to draw _**that**_? Pathetic. What a waist of time." Bulma looked up to find that Vegeta was give her a _"compement"_.

"Look who's talking. Your drawing an old smelly back pack."

Vegeta and Bulma started arguing. He din't know why but it was fun. It felt like a game. A game that he wasn't going to lose. Soon it turned into a name-calling contest.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Whore."

"Bastard."

"Idiotic Wrench."

"Stubborn Monkey!"

When Vegeta heard this he was shocked.**~What the hell! Does she know? Hell no. How could she? She's only been here for one day. She couldn't know.~**

Bulma didn't know where that came from but she didn't really care. She wasn't going to lose this fight.

Vegeta was about to start again when someone beat him to it.

"Will you two shut up? You look like a newly wedded couple." Mr. Aguilera said. He was getting tired of listening to there arguing.

Bulma turned red and Vegeta just growled.

They went back to there work and were quiet the rest of the period.

Later the bell rang and class was dismissed. Everyone ran out the door. The only two left were Bulma and Vegeta. Mr. Aguilera was in the hallway.

Before Bulma could reach the door knob she felt someone behind her. She knew who it was. She didn't move a muscle.

Vegeta got closer to her until there was only a millimeter of space between them. Bulma could feel his breath in her neck. This sent shivers down her back. She was turning pink.

"Nice moves woman. I'm impressed." he said to her in her ear. Bulma's widened when she heard this. Vegeta went out the door, leaving her alone, confused and shocked. The second bell rang and Bulma as pulled away from her thoughts. She left out the door to her next class. Wondering what he was talking about.

* * *

><p>Bulma's last class was Physical Education. In her class was Goku, ChiChi, and Vegeta. They were having free time today in class. Bulma was with Chichi most of the time. Goku congratulated her on passing her test. Vegeta started to argue with her yet again. She was glad when school was over.<p>

ChiChi,Goku and Bulma were walking to the parking lot. Talking about school, classes and food. Vegeta was already at the parking lot and leaning against his black viper. Girls near by were checking him out. Chichi's car was right next to him. Soon ChiChi, Goku and Bulma joined him at the parking lot.

"Bulma were's your car? Is it around here?" Chichi asked. Curious to see Bulma's wheels. ChiChi was leaning against her gray convertible.

"No I didn't bring it. It's at home."

"Oh...do you want a ride? I can take you if you like?"

"No thanks I got my own way home."

ChiChi looked at her confused. How was she going to get home? She didn't have a car. Now Chichi was more curios than before. Goku and Vegeta just watched as they talked. Goku was also confused and curious.

Bulma took out a capsule and showed it to ChiChi and Goku. It was blue. It had the number 1 on it. Bulma clicked the button and threw it in front of her. When the smoked cleared a motorcycle appeared.

The motorcycle was black with dark blue flames on the sides. Bulma smirked when she saw the look of Goku and ChiChi's face. It was priceless.

"Wh-where did you get that?" ChiChi asked. It was a good looking motorcycle and it looked fast too.

"I made it." Bulma said.

"YOU MADE IT! Goku and ChiChi said in unison. They were shocked. the only ones who could really make something like that were the owners of Capsule Corps. and no one else

Vegeta was surprised. It looked kinds like the models from Capsule Corporation. What he wondered was how she did it. It could turn into a capsule like any other motorcycle made from Capsule Corporation. **~How the hell did she do it? She would need blue prints from Capsule Corp. for her to build that.~**

"How did you MAKE it?" ChiChi asked. She and Goku were very curious to know. Secretly so was Vegeta.

Bulma was about to revival her secret when her cell phone rang. "Hello?". While Bulma began to take on the phone ChiChi and Goku were observing her motorcycle. They weren't the only ones. From far away other people were observing the motorcycle.

Bulma hanged up and said, "Sorry guys gotta go home. I'll see you tomorrow 'kay."

"Okay, later Bulma." ChiChi said as she gave her a hug.

"Bye Bulma" Goku said.

Bulma put on her helmet. then she got on the motorcycle and rode off.

ChiChi said bye to Goku and was off as well. Vegeta and Goku did the same.

As Vegeta dropped Goku off at his house. Vegeta was getting out of his car and was glad that this day was over.

**_Or was it...?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm very sorry that it took this long to update, but here it is and I made it long for you guys. <strong>

**Songs that Bulma danced-**

**1) Whine up by Kat DeLuna**

**2) Her name is Alice by Shinedown**

**3) E.T by Katy Perry**

**I als-**

**WAIT!**

**Lilly Moonlight: wh-who...who are you? _*scared*_**

**Yamcha: It's me Yamcha...see.**

**Lilly Moonlight: Oh...it's you I thought it was someone else.**

**Yamcha: Who?**

**Lilly Moonlight: Never mind that...what do you want**

**Yamcha: I came to tell you HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *gives flower***

**Lilly Moonlight: Awwww...thank you how thoughtful. ...WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

**Yamcha: what do you mean?**

**Lilly Moonlight: ****Don't play the idiot with me. ****I know you want something so what is it?**

**Yamcha: Alright...I wanted to ask you...When am I coming in the story?**

**Lilly Moonlight: Scare Face man say what! _*shocked*_**

**Yamcha: I said-**

**Lilly Moonlight: I know what you said...but why? **

**Yamcha: I want to win Bulma back ...please put me in the story.**

**Lilly Moonlight: Ummmmmmmmmm...NO!**

**Yamcha: What why? **

**Lilly moonlight: Because I said so.**

**Yamcha: But you put Nappa in! He is a bad guy!**

**Lilly Moonlight: SHUT UP! I put him in because he _was_ a bad guy. He's having a second change in life. Thought I do need a bad guy... _*thinking.*_**

**Yamcha: I don't want to be the bad guy! I want to win Bulma's heart!**

**Lilly Moonlight: Vegeta was a bad guy and he won Bulma's heart.**

**Yamcha:... ..._*thinking*_... ...good point.**

**Lilly Moonlight: I'm always right.**

**Yamcha: so...If I'm the bad guy I could win her heart right? **

**Lilly Moonlight: Ummmmmmm... suuuuuurrrrrrreeeee... (_*mouthing to readers*_ No.)**

**Yamcha: Then put me in please.**

**Lilly Moonlight: How about I let the reader's decide.**

**Yamcha: Okay... **

**Lilly Moonlight: Bye Yamcha...Good luck :D**

**Yamcha: bye _*leaves*_**

**Lilly Moonlight: Yea...he's going to need more than luck to help him. B)**

**As I was saying... D-**

**WRENCH!**

**Lilly Moonlight: Okay, WHO THE HELL HAS THE NERVE TO CALL ME THAT! WHO EVER YOU ARE, WHAT THE HELL YOU YOU WANT! WHAT IS SOOO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO INTERRUPT ME!**

**-It's time for your funeral... _*evil smile*_**

**Lilly Moonlight: _*scared*_ OH HELLS NO! NOT YOU! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! DAMN IT! i WAS HOPING YOU WOULDN'T COME!**

**Vegeta: Oh yes, it's me. And that's why I'm here.**

**Lilly Moonlight: _What did I do to you? _I make a story where you are the hottest and most feared guy in school. I build up your ego. WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG?**

**Vegeta: one word. REVIEWS.**

**Lilly Moonlight: Huh? _*confused*_**

**Vegeta: THE FUCKING REVIEWS THAT YOU PUT ON BlueHairedSaiyan's story...and the other stories.**

**Lilly Moonlight: Oooooohhh.**** I didn't know you read those stories too. Do you like BlueHairedSaiyans too! I would understand if you do because they rock!**

**Vegeta: Th-That is non of your fucking concern woman. My point is that you are going to DIE TODAY!**

****Lilly Moonlight: NOOOOOOOOOO! ...Can we do this another time today is my Birthday so I can't die. ****

**Vegeta: Think of it as ****a birthday present...from me.**

******Lilly Moonlight: You're giving ME a birthday present? Awww... :D******

******Vegeta: THAT'S IT YOUR GANNA DIE NOW! _*powering up*_******

******Lilly Moonlight: If I die...no one will know what happens next in the story...******

******Vegeta: so? No one cares.******

********Lilly Moonlight: Your fans do... They will be pissed at you. Who know's you might become stronger that Goku in this story...but if you kill me you will never know.********

********Vegeta: Grrrrr...Fine you stupid woman... I won't kill you...yet.********

**********Lilly Moonlight: Yea! :D _*happy*_**********

******Vegeta: YOU! _*points at reader* _If you don't FUCKING review this story and tell me how great I am this WRENCH ************_*points to **Lilly Moonlight*** _************dies! ******

**Lilly Moonlight: Vegeta! Stop threatening them!**

**Vegeta: Whatever I'm out of here. _*Leaves*_**

****Lilly Moonlight: :P _*To Vegeta*_****

**Vegeta: Show me that tongue again and I'll blast it. _*leaves again*_**

****Lilly Moonlight: **:X**

**Well I hope you liked the chapter... I want to know if you guys want me to put the dragon balls in the story. I think it would be fun. But I would like to know if you guys thing so too. (Yamcha is going to get mad it I don't ask so...) Would you guys want me to put...Yamcha in the story? Tell me what you think... please Review. Pretty please ! See you next time :D**

**-**Lilly Moonlight****


	6. Ready for the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: DBZ! Don't own, Just LOVE! I only own the unknown and/or unimportant characters.**

**Warning: Some characters may seem a little OOC! It's either the chapter or... Your POV. **

**Hey people! :D **

**How are you guys? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in . . . a while. Okay a long time. You guys have the right to get pissed off at me. :c. What happened was that my computer broke down and just got a new one. The other one was WAY old. Again I'm sorry but I was working on the chapter even if I didn't have the PC. I did it the old fashion way. Paper and pencil. Then once I had my new PC I was given projects to do. On top of that I had to take care of my baby for Teen Living. Some much work. . .but I was finally about to update. Hope you like this chapter. :D**

**Thanks to-**

**BlueHairedSaiyan****: Thanks so much for all your help! Love your stories! I'm glad that you liked it! **

**VladLover****: Thanks for your advice! Your right and don't worry I will try to make things up. **

**Lovin this story****: First of all I'm glad that you love my story! It means sooo much to me! I love your idea and I was having the same idea when I started this story. **

**cherryvampiress****: Thanks for your opinion. It means alot to me! :D**

**Veggieinpink****: Here's what you have been waiting for. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Amaryll Emerald****: Thank you! :D So sorry for the long wait. Gomen, Perdon, Sorry. You have a point but it's funny to make him suffer for what he did to Bulma. (just saying)**

**Queen Bulma-chan: Thank you. I love your story too. I think it's great! P.S. don't listen to Vegeta. . .hehehe **

**To Everyone else****- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN! MARK MY WORD! Glad you like my story. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it too.**

**Here's your chapter... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>

As Vegeta got out of his car he looked at his house. It was a normal house. Not too big, not too small. Sure they were hella rich and could buy a mansion, but his mother wanted a normal house.

He walked toward the front door and opened it.

As Vegeta closed the door behind him he could sense that no one was home. He didn't worry. He knew where they were. They would be here in half an hour or so. Vegeta began to walk toward the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen Suzume walked up to him. Suzume is a robot with a human personality. Vegeta's mom made her so she could have help around the house. She has shoulder length red hair. She's wearing a white dress designed with black roses. On top is an apron.

"Welcome home Vegeta. Would you like a snack?"

"Yea, make me 30 steaks."

"Sorry Vegeta but I can only make you five. You mom doesn't want you to spoil your appetite. She told me she's having guest over for dinner, so your gonna have to wait." at this Vegeta growled.

"Fine. Make me a steak. Inform me when it's ready."

Suzume went to work when Vegeta left the kitchen and headed up stairs. As he climbed the stairs he looked at the photo's that are there. There are pictures of him and his family. Those pictures brought back memories. The hot summers that they would spend at the beach or at the pool. When their asses would freeze in the winter. All the good times they've had together. Even though he would never admit it, they were good times.

Soon Vegeta reached the top of the staircase and headed for his room.

As Vegeta closed the door of his room he examined his room. He room is a bit bigger than any other. The walls are dark blue. He's bed is on the left side of his room, two or three feet away from his window. His window is huge. He could open it and fly out whenever he felt like it. On the other side of his room is his television. It's a 3 by 5 flat screen. To the left side of his television is a door that leads to his closet. On his walls are a few posters of bands, but not many.

As Vegeta laid on his bed he tried to remember that dream. He began to compare Bulma with the girl of his dreams. They look exactly alike. He couldn't find a difference, besides their attitude. Same hair, same eyes. Her eyes. There were mysterious and beautiful. Vegeta's thoughts were cut short.

Music began to play.

Vegeta got up and walked toward his window. Once there he found the source of the music. It was coming from the house next door. To be exact it was coming from the window that is in front of his. He saw someone pass by but couldn't make out the features. The volume of the music started to decrease. Vegeta saw a bit of blue pass by before the mysterious person left the room.

"Vegeta Your steak is ready!"

Before leaving Vegeta looked at his new neighbor's window with a concerned look.**~That's weird. . . .~ **He thought before leaving out the door.

* * *

><p>I closed the door to my room before heading down stairs. I can hear the eco of my foot steps as I jogged down the stairs. When I finally reached the bottom I headed for the living room.<p>

When I came home I went to my room to change into something more comfortable. Now I'm wearing a pair of jeans along with a black tank top. Across the front is my name written in blue.

Once I reached the living room I threw myself on the couch. I turned on the T.V and searched for something interesting, but nothing. I decided to turn on the DVD player and listen to some music. As the music started to play I walked towards the kitchen. I decided to make myself a sandwich. As I was making my sandwich I hummed to the music.

I'm all alone. Alone in my big, new house. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. Completely bored. I'm use to it though. In Deiji town, where I use to live, it was the same thing. I'm an only child so I'm alone until my parents come home from work. It's usually, around 9 or 10 o'clock. My parents work for the same company. They have a close relationship with their boss. That's one of the reasons why we moved here in the first place. Their boss thought it would be a good idea to have the best employees near. Go figure. That and my mother was thinking about quitting her job to become a house wife. Why, you may ask? Well, because she thinks I'm lonely. Which I'm not, she just can't get that thought out of her head. Their boss doesn't want to lose her, so we were invited to move here. In West City. My mom says told me that her boss has three kids. Sadly for me that's **all** she told me. Besides that, I'm completely clueless. So now I'm clueless and bored.

I look at the clock. It's 4 o'clock. I got home 3o minutes ago because I got an **important** call. They told me to get home as soon as possible. They said they would explain everything when they arrived. _In a few hours. . ._

Suddenly, I begin to hear the jingle of keys outside the door. Soon, it's followed by voices.

"Do you think she's home?"

My mother can be so over-protective some times. One of the thing I love about her.

"Yes dear, I'm sure she's home."

"How about I tezt her just to make sure? This is a new place and it's pretty big. She might get lost."

She treats me like a baby and I can't do anything about it.

Soon I can hear my mom's fingers on her keyboard. _Same old mom. _I'm her olny child so she takes **extra** are of me. I'm just glad that it's not all the time. Suddenly there was a silence. Thet can only mean one thing. _~Oh boy.~ _

"Honey listen," I can hear my father's voice trun sweet and gentle. I wonder to myself _~why am I listening to this?~_ I shrug. "Our Bulma is a big girl. She can take care of herself. We both know that. You just need to trust her." I like that my father understands me (most of the time). _~I just wish they'ld take their romance inside. . .~ _

I can hear my mom deleting the message. After a mintue of silence the door knob began to twist from the right to the left. I put my plate in the dishwasher. I'm laying on the couch as my parents enter.

As they enter the greet me. "Hello darling. How was your day?" My dad has black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He has no beard so it makes him look younger than what he really is. He's wearing his business suit. He only wears it on special occasions. My mom is standing next to him with a smile on her face as if nothing happened a few minutes ago.

She, unlike my father, has blond hair. It's long and stops at the middle of her back. Her eyes are the color of honey. She can wear anything and they will still pop-out. She's the type of person that's always seeing the positive side of **everything**. Sometime I wonder how she does it. The minute she sees me she goes and hugs me like if I was gone for a year.

"Bulma! Honey!" She said as she squeezed me.

"Mom. Air." I said as I tried to pull away.

"Sorry dear." she says as she let's go of me and walkes toward the kitchen. "So how was school? Did you make new friends? Any intresting boys? Oh I can't wait to meet your new boyfriend!"

"Mom!" I can feel the warmth in my cheeks. Soon it disappears_. Does she think I'm gonna get a guy that fast_? _Friends, yea but a guy? _"Yes, I've made friends."

"Oh goody!" my mom says as she begins to jump up and down in joy_. oh great. . . _.

"I can't wait until you bring them over!"

"Great." I whisper. I look at her and say, "Don't worry I'll tell you when I'm bring them over." She just smiles at me. "So. . . . what's up?" I ask as I begin to change that subject. "Why did you guys call me? What do you need to tell me? You sounded very excited."

"Oh yes! We are excited!" My mom says, now she's sitting on the big sofa. My father walks towards her and sits next to her. On the coffee table there is a tray with cupcakes and cookies.

_Wait. When did she make those? _I mentally shrugged.

There was a moment of silence. My mother was eating a cookie. It seems like a scene when you parents are going to have **The Talk **with you. I can't see pass my father's pokerface so I have no idea what he's going to talk about. _I hope we don't have **The Talk **becuase we already had it and I do not want to have it again._

My thoughts were cut short when I see that my father is about to say something.

"Bulma you know why we moved here right?"

"Yea you told me more than a thousand times."

_Good it's not about _The Talk. _It's about the stupid move._

"Okay, well we got that covered." my father said in relief. Last time we had _that_ conversation, it didn't go so well.

"Yea, more than once." I said a little pissed off. I began to remember everything I left behind.

My mom noticed my tone and said, "Honey, you know that this is for the best. From now on we're going to come home early. Isn't that great!"

"Yea. . . " I'm begining to feel better.

"And. . .at least now **he **won't be able to find you. **He** doesn't know your here. Your safer here."

I started at the coffee table. She's right. **He **is one of our biggest problems. **He's** been after us since before I could remember. Well, to tell the truth **he's** after me. My parenets told me everything when I was five. When **he** first came to our house, our old house. A few years ago when I was 15 I was walking home from schoool, alona and **he** found me. We had a **"chat"**. I'm not going to say much about because I don't like to remember the scene. The point is that **he's** after me and **he** won't stop until we're "together", in a matter of speaking.

"So. . . " my father said to break the silence and tension. He must have noticed that I was in deep thought. "Our boss invited us for dinner. Isn't that right dear?"

My mom smiled as if she just heard the news. "Oh yea. We're invited to dinner. Isn't that wonderful?" Like always her cheery mood made me forget about **him**.

"Okay, well have fun at dinner. Don't worry I know the rules and everything." I begin to get up and was about to head for the stairs when I heard my mom speak.

"It's not a bussiness dinner."

"It's not?"

"Nope." she responds with a giggle. "It's a welcoming dinner to welcome the whole family in to our new home."

"Alright at what time is it?"I ask as I reach out for some cookies.

"It's at 8 o'clock." my fathere informs me. I turn around and look at a picture frame that is in the middel of the coffee table. It shows many pictures of my family of three.

"Time."I said to the clock and it responded saying that it is 5:30. _Great I have 2 hours and 30 minutes to get ready. _

"Alright. I'm gonna get ready. See ya in a while. " I said as I headed for the stairs. Before I got there my mother called me and said, " Okay honey, tell me if you need anything." I nodded with a smile.

"She took that rather fine." I can hear my father saying as I climb the stairs.

_Okay I'm not gonna lie I'm a **bit**_ excited. Just a bit. Only because I've never meet their boss. So this should be fun. I wonder what kind of family he or she has. Like I said I've never met the person, so why would I know his or her family? Anyways it's just dinner. What could go wrong? __

I finally reach the door that leads to my room.

* * *

><p>I look at the ceiling as I lay on my bed.<p>

**Damn it! When are they going to get here? How long does it take to pick them up? Damn I should have gotten take-out on my way here. **

When I get home I usually go train for a few hours but today I can't go. My _mother_ locked it so I can't go train. **Damn her.**

I can feel there ki getting closer. I get up and leave my room. Calmly, I begin to climb down the stairs. By the time I reach the living room I can feel they're ki right outside the door.

"VEGETA! GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE AND COME HELP US! NOW!" My mother yelled. **Damn she yells loud!**

I walk to the door and open it. I come face-to-face with my 's has 5 or 7 bags in each arm. She smiles anad says, "Good you heard me."

"How could I not?"

She rolls her eyes at my response. "Just go help them smart ass."

I smirk at her. She enters the house and walked towards the kitchen. I walk towards my mom's dar. It's a red hover car. It has enough room for 6 to 8 people. It has a voice comand GPS. It's also a convertable. It can go from a red hover car to a blue Safari for 3 to 4 people.

Before I even reach the back of the car I get attacked.

"Veggie!"

I look to see her jump up at me. She wraps her little arms around my neck. I wrap my arm around her small waist to hold her in place and make sure she doesn't fall. She gave me a smile as she lossened her grip. Her big blue-green eyes are smiling at me too. Sometimes they'er blue, sometimes they'er green. Right now they'er both. Her black hair makes them stand out. I smile back before putting her down. She's the only one who sees me smile. She's my exception.

"Hi Veggie!"

"Hey kiddio."

"Veggie, mom said that we're having guest over for dinner."

"Oh really? Interesting."

"Yup!"

"Aiko! Honey, come help mommy!"

Aiko turns towards the door and yells, "Okay mom!" Then she tunrs to me and says, "I'm going to help mommy."

"Hn."

She smiles and skippes towards the kitchen.

"Yo! Vegeta a little help would be nice!"

I walk towards the back of the car. I smirk at my brother. "Don't be a sissy. Carry then youself." He appears and is carrying 13 or 14 bags and a box on his head.

"Vegeta your hella messed up."

"Don't be such a baby. You have Saiyan blood in your vains."

"Yea, but mom bought alot of stuff and you know how she rarely uses capsules when she goes shopping. For some stupid reason."

"That gives you no excuse for being a sissy."

"I am NOT a sissy!" he yells but it only made me smirk."Besides I can carry them it's just that I can't get the other stuff."

"Sure sissy."

Suddenly from the inside of the house my mom yells, "Kotori, hurry up with the bags. I have to start cooking!"

Kotori growls, "Coming!" He turns to me. "Just put those on my head." he says as he points to the 3 boxes on the floor. I grab them and put them on top of the one that is already on his head. Kotori begins to walk towards the house.

As I walk to the kitchen I see my mother and Suzume opening boxes, big and small. Gently, I put the boxes the I'm carring on the floor. I lean againt the wall and watch.

"Mommy can I help you in anything else? I finished taking the things out the bags."

"Well that's all for now. why don't you go and get ready for dinner and after that, if you want, you can help me make the deserts." My mothere responded as she is mixing some ingredients in a bowl.

"Okay!" Aiko respondes. She turns to Suzume and says, "Bye Suzume." Aiko named the andriode that when she was 3 years old. Suzume bowed down at Aiko before she left.

"There." Kotori said as he put the last box on the table. "Is that ALL mother?"

"Yea, Kotori, that's all Go and get ready for dinner."

Once Kotori left I watched as my mother and Suzume began to cook.

"What the hell is all this for?" I asked wanting to know what the hell is going on.

My mother just keeps cooking. I wait for her response.

"It's food. what do you think?" My mom begins to open boxes and mix more ingredients. She turns to Suzume and says, "Suzume can you make the sauses?"

"Aiko said we're having **'guest'** over for dinner. What the hell is this all about? Who's coming over?" I ask as I lift an eye-brow.

"Yes, we're having guest over for dinner." she responded as she took a packet of fish out from the freezer. "Suzume let start with the first course."

"Alright."

"Great! I'll make the sushi."

"Who's coming over?" I growl.

**Great now I have to wait for _my_ dinner and share it with unknown 'guest'. **

"Well. . . . . " I watch as she starts to cut open the fish. "It's a welcoming dinner for the new neighbors." From the looks of it she's first going to prepare the pacific roles. She adds shrimp teriyaki sause to it. "And I also invited Yumi and her family."

I can feel a growl growing in my throat. **Not only do I have to shre with people I don't know but I also have to share with people I do know.**

"Why the whole bother with the new neighbors? Can't we just fuck'en eat? You never do that when we have new neighbors." It's true. She usally makes somthing simple like a chocolate fund cake and gives it to the neighbors as a welcoming presnet. If she feels like it.

"I know that I don't do this when there are new neighbors, but I feel generous today." She's finished with half of the pacific roles. So far she's made 200, Suzume is making the other 200 while the chicken is in the oven. "Shit! Damn it where did I put that. . . . Grrr! Damn it all!"

**Oh yea she's felling very generous today.**

"Besides our new neighbors are friends of mine."

"Oh goody." I said in a sarcastic way. "Well since there your 'friends' then there is no reason why I should be here. And in that case you can unlock my gravity machine so I can train in peace." I was heading for the door when she spoke.

"Oh no you don't! First of all your **not** locking yourself in that machine. You need some family time mister. So you **are** attending this dinner. Whether you like it or not."

"Your making it sound like its 'very' important."

"It is." She says with a smile on her face.

"If it's _so_ important then you don't need me there I mess it up." My mother stood still for a moment. Then she turned around and faced me. I looked at her with a smirk. My arms folded as I lean against the wall.

"Nice try smartass but. . . . " My smirk disappeared as she continued talking. ". . . you have to attend if you wanna eat." A smirk grew on her face.

**Danm it! She knows I'm fuck'en hungry and she's using it against me. Damn she's good.**

"It's can't be that bad. They're bringing their kid over."

**Great! Just fuck'en great! It could be a snotty brat for all I know.**

"Whoopy! Can't wait ot meet them." I resonded sarcasticly.

She gave me an innocent smile that made me frown. I know this is a bad sign.

"Well I'm glad that your excited! You better go and get ready. i'm sure you wanna look good for when they arrive." her smile grew bigger. I growled at her. "Come one it's 6:30 Yumi and her family will be her in 30 minutes. Our guest are coming at 8 o'clock."

I growled once more before leaving. I climbed the stairs and went to my room. I approched the door that leads to my room.

**Fuck! Why isn't this day over yet?**

* * *

><p>I close that door behind me as I enter my room. I walk towards my window where my Dragon is. The dragon is one of the newest phone on the market. It's the size of my hand, a bit bigger. It has WiFi that you can use where ever you are. It's a music player and you can download free music. Radio, camera and video. It's a touch screen but it alos has a keyboard if you don't want to use the touch screen. It a 3-D app, so you can see and take videos in 3-D. It has a protection lock incase someone steals it. Voice commandes and many more apps. I helped my dad make it a few months ago.<p>

I choose my favorite playlist and connect it to my speakers to make it even louder.

As the music starts playing I walk towards my close it. I stop in front of the two glass doors that lead to my closet. I look at my reflection. Warm water is falling from my blue locks and onto the floor. Some strans of hair fall gently on my face. My left hand is holding my towel in place. My towel stops to the middel of my thigh.

I grab the right side of the glass door and slide it open.

* * *

><p>When I open the door I see his foolish grin. From down stairs you can hear shrieks of happiness. <strong>Oh bloody hell.<strong>

"Hey Izumi! how are you?"

"Yumi! I'm fine. thanks for coming. I seriously need you help. this dinner is kinda important."

"You know I'm always here for you."

I roll my eyes and tune out there shrieking. **Damn women. Can they get any louder?**

"Hiya!" the grinning fool at my door said.

"Hn." is my only response. I walk away from the open door and lay down, once again, on my bed. The fool closed tha door as he comes in. He, then, just stands next to my bed.

There's a moment of silence in the room. From outside my door I can hear footsteps and two voices. From outside my window I can hear music playing.

"Vegeta do you know what this is all about? My mom said that we are going to have dinner here with some of you mom's friends."

"How the hell should I know?" I responed as I look at the ceiling.

"Well because your mother planned all of this. Didn't she tell you anything?"

A smal growl grew in my chest. **Damn he's gonna keep asking until I answer the stupid question.**

I sigh. "She said that it's a welcoming dinner or some shit like that. To welcome our new neighbors who happen to be her friends."

"Oh." The fool spaced out for a moment. "New neighbors?"

"Yea." He began to think. **This is gonna talk a while.**

"Oh yea! I remember yesturday on my way here I saw a truck. There were people who were unloading boxes and taking them inside. Someone moved into Mrs. Peterson 's house."

Mrspeterson was an old, grouchy and crazy lady that lived next door. She was alos a lonely lady. She had 5 cats. When I was 5, I would pull pranks on her. She would say that I was the devil or a daemon. Once she say my tail. At first she would tell the other neighbors but they didn't believe her. Later when I would pass by her house she would be outside rocking in her rocking chair. Once she told me that she knew what I was. That I wasn't from earth. I never listened to her. When I was 14 she died. Her last words to me before she died was _Dragon ball_.

For 4 years no one bought the house. I guess because of stupid rumores.

"Hn."

"Do you know who they are?"

**Damn he's denser that I thought. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.** (A/N: Good luck with that. -_-)

"Don't you think. . .that I would have told you IF I knew?" I said as I raised my eye-brow.

"Hehehehe. . .I guess so. Sorry that I'm hungry and when I'm hungry I can't think straight." he replied with his usual grin.

I roll my eyes.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen there are 3 women. that appear to be 25 to 30 years old. Each one was in seprate stations cooking. There is water vapor everywhere. anything that could have been used to look at you refelection is now covered up in fog.<p>

One of the there is cooking fish. Her long and straight black hair is tied back in a ponytail. She is wearing black skinny jeans and a balck, median size, shirt. around her waits is a green apron.

As she cooks ths salmon that is on the pan something comes to mind. She knows that the kitchen will get intoxicated with the smell of salmon. After that the whole house withh smell.

"Suzume open the windows please."

A woman with shoulder-length redish hair walks up to a window that shoes the beautiful sunset. The colors of red, orange and yellow mix together in the sky. The beautiful graden is also visable.

A nice cold breeze enters the kitchen. As it does the air begins to smell of tiger lilies. The three women take in a deep breath. The beautiful smell intoxicates them bringin peace to the room. After a few minutes of welcoming the smell the three get back to work.

"How are your famouse cherry cupcake coing along Yumi?" The same black-haired woman askes.

"Great! I'm almost done with the decorations." Yumi respondes. "How's the salmos Izumi?"

Yumi's black hair is tied into a loose ponytial that hangs on her left shoulder. She is wearing a white sun dress. Over it is an apron that is tied around her neck and waist.

Izume was just finishing as she puts the last fish with the rest. She turns the stove off and lets the pan cool down. "Just about finished." She began to decorate the salmon. Izume began to add a pinch of salt to the nicely organized salmon on the plate. Finally she added her special sause. As she slowly poured the suse it nicely covered the tan colored salmon. "Done! Suzume, are you finished with the giant turkey?"

"Yes, it's finished." Suzume said as she put the giant turkey on the counter where all the finshed food is. The turkey is huge! It's twice as a normal turkey. But it has to be if it was going to feed everyone.

"Great! Now all that's left are the cup-"

"Done!" Yumi announces as she brings the cupcakes to the counter.

"Great! Now we're all done!" Izumi announces.

The three back up to admire their hard work.

The counter is filled with food. The giant turkey that Suzume made was covered with teriyaki sause. Around it are vegtables. Yumi's black-cherry cupcakes were to the left of the turkey. She made the batter with cheeries and chocolate. This gives it a redish-blackish look. On top it has a small cerry that is leaning agains a piece of chocolate bar. It is covered in melted suger. It looks like a cupcake that came from the dark side of candyland. Izumi's pacific sushi roles are ther as well. Along with some Atlantic rice balls. The rice balls are the size of tennis balls. Some have a mysterious gooy filling. Others have chicken meat. There are alos rose sushi on the counter. A rose sushi is like anyother sushi but it has the meat of a rose-cheek fish named Bara. The Bara's meat is sweet with a natural taste. The taste is indescribable.

There many more delicacieson the counter.

Izumi looked at the clock and saw that she only has 20 minutes to get ready.

"Suzume is the table set?"

"Yes."

"Oh great! Can you and Yumi put the giant turkey on the table? I know it's alot to ask I'm really sorry."

"No problem Izumi. Now go get ready. We'll take care of everything here."

"Thanks! If you want you can ask the guys to help you out." Izumi said as she headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Honey!"<p>

"What!"

"It;s time to leave! Are you ready?"

"Yea mom! I'll be down in a minute!" I take one last look at myself. I fix my hair a little before heading out the door.

"Darling are ready? We don't wanna be late." I hear my mo yell from the bottom of the stairs. Before closing my door I take on last look my digital clock. _5 minutes left! We're gonna be late. _I thought as I rolled my eyes.

I close my door and head to the stairs. As I walk down the stairs I can hear my parents talking.

"Honey I'm worried. I just can't get that though out of my head."

I stop when I hear my mother's worried tone.

"About what darling?"

"About Bulma. Are you sure this is gonna be a safe place for her?"

"Don't worry sweety. You know our bulma. She'll feel at home in less than a month."

_She's worried about that? No wait it's . . . _

"No it's just that I'm afriad that **he** will find us. Find her."

_Damn it!_ I feel a bit of anger rising in me.

"Honey listen to me. We have to stay calm for her. If she knows that we're worried then that will make things worse for her. If **he** does find us. Find her. We have to be ready to deal with **him**. Don't worry."

"Your right!" my mother's voice goes back to it's usual happy tone.

I start to walk down the stairs again and act as if I heard nothing.

"I'm ready mom. Sorry I took so long. I was putting my stuff away."

"It's okay honey now lets go."

"Mom you know we only have 2 minutes to get there. We're gonna be late."

"No we're not." my mother says with a smile.

I shrug.

We left out the door and I started to walk to the car.

"Honey." my mom calls out to me. "We don't need the car."

I turn and follow my parents._ I just hope we don't have to go far. _I follow my parents outside our yard and onto the sidewalk. I'm lost in thought as I followed them to the house.

_Damn! If only we didn't have to worry about **him **everything would be easier for all of us. It's all **his** fault! Damn **him**!_

The ring of the door bell pullse me from my thoughts. I look up and see that we have arrived. I look to my left and see the our house is right next door. _Oh my -_

"This is so exciting!" my mother says.

Awkwardly, I begin to feel butterflies in my stomach. I watch as the door opens slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! :'(<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I worked really hard. If you guys are mad at me for not updating sooner I am truly sorry. I will try to update sooner.**

**Vegeta: That's a big fat lie.**

**Lilly Moonlight: VEGETA! I do not lie! (Only when I need to)**

**Vegeta: There's another one. Wrench your full of lies.**

**Lilly Moonlight: LIE'S ALL LIES!**

**Vegeta: That your full of.**

**Lilly Moonlight: Shut up Veggie! **

**Vegeta: *growles* What did you call me!**

**Lilly Moonlight: Quit bieng so sensitive! **

**Vegeta: The prince of all Saiyans is not sensitive!**

**Lilly Moonlight: Whatever -_- Anyway. Thanxs for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if ther are any misspelling or bad grammer. Thank you for you votes on Yamcha. I don't know if I shoudl put him. *thinking***

**Vegeta: Why are you going to put the scar face loser? He's no match for me.**

**Lilly Moonlight: Anyways. . . I would like to tell you that I have a webpage on Facebook. Feel free to look at it. :)**

**Vegeta: Don't ignor me wrench! **

**Lilly Moonlight: Update please! **

**Vegeta:If you don't this wrench is going down! *ki ball in hand* **

**Lilly Moonlight: Vegeta! First of all, we have a promise! So there :P**

**Vegeta: Fine! *to read* I will blast your fucken computre if you do no-**

**Lilly Moonlight: Vegeta! Quit scaring and threathing my readers! *to reads* Don't listen to him. He's just sensitive.**

**Vegeta: I told you I'm not sensitive wrench! *Ki ball in hand***

**Lilly Moonlight: Till next time! :) *runs from Ki ball* HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D**


	7. Dinner Time!

**Disclaimer: DBZ! Don't own, Just LOVE! I only own the unknown and/or unimportant characters.**

**Warning: Some characters may seem a little OOC! It's either the chapter or... Your POV.**

**Hey people! ^.^ I'm really sorry that I updated so late. You may all kill me now. X(. You guys have all the right to be pissed. But here is the next chapter. I tired to make it really long (or long enough anyways.)**

* * *

><p>"I hope they make cream—"<p>

The sound of the door bell echoes in my ears. I'm in my room listening to this idiot's stomach for about an hour. Even thought I could care less about the dinner I'm glad the door bell rang. It silenced this fool's blabbering.

I can sense their small Ki's entering the house. They're only three of them. Hopefully I can escape to my room after we eat dinner. But, knowing my mother I won't have the chance. **Damn her.**

"Oh, they're here."

I sit up because I know that sooner or later my mother is going to drag my ass over there. I can hear the click of heels in the hallway. They're getting closer to my door, but they stop before they reach it.

**Damn.**

_I can sense her Ki at my sister's door. She's probably going to tell them that it's time._

_I rise from my seat on the bed. I close my eyes and pause. I carefully listen to my mother's conversation._

_"Hey guys, It's time for dinner."_

_"Wait mom their here?" Aiko's voice sounds excited._

_"Yes."_

_I can sense that my mother is at their door way. She hasn't entered Aiko's room. She's probably dragged Kotori out of his room already. I'm next._

**Damn.**

_"Oh so that's who I was sensing."_

_"Yes. Since you're already dressed, I want you to wash up and be down stairs in a few minutes."_

_"Okay!"_

_"Oh and one more thing, I nee—"_

"VEGETA!"

My concentration is cut off. I open my eyes and see two dark eyes staring at me.

**That idiotic moron.**

I close my eyes once more. My fingers begin to curl up into a fist. Soon I fell my fist make contact with something soft. I re-open my eyes and feel relieved that the baka is no longer in my face. He gets up from the floor rubbing his cheek.

"Hey, what did I do? Why did you hi—"

Just then my mother entered the room.

**Damn. Here we go.**

"Hey it's dinner time. Come down in a few minutes okay."

Then just like that she leaves. But before she does I notice a smile on her face.

**What the hell is she planning?**

"Dinner!"

The baka starts to jump like a 5 year old. He jumps his way to the door, but stops before he reaches it. He turns to me with a confused look.

"Vegeta. . . . "

"What?" I growled.

"You coming?" he asked.

I grunted. **Why do I put up with this? **"Does it look like I want to go to the stu—"

Before I could finish I notice someone at the door. Aiko and Amaterasu are watching us innocently.

"Veggie. Let's go to dinner." she said.

"I'll be down in a minute." I responded.

"You don't wanna come with me?" A sad expression appears on her face.

**Damn. Something tells me my mother put her up to this. She knows that I can't say no to her.**

Amaterasu walked up to the baka next to me and said, "Come on Onii-san! Let's go eat! I'm hungry. Don't you wanna eat?"

The baka looks at his sister with a friends smile. "Of course! Come one. Let's go!" He picks her up and carries her out my room and into the hallway. "We're going down stairs. See you there Vegeta."

Now only Aiko and I are left. She looks at me with her blue-green eyes.

**Fuck. **I sigh "Come one. Let's hurry before they eat all the food." I extend my hand out to her. She smiles and grabs my hand as we walk into the hallway. I closed my door before we head down stairs.

"Veggie, what do you think they're like?"

* * *

><p>We're sitting in the living room waiting for our host to arrive.<p>

I look around. The whole room is painted white. The TV in front of us is big enough for a family of four or five. My observations are cut short when I notice someone entering the room. My parents notice this before I do and rise from their seats.

Three women enter the room.

I notice that the woman who brought us in is standing to the right-back. She has red shoulder-length hair. She has blue jeans on and an orange spaghetti strap shirt. It has ruffles in the chest area and the bottom of the shirt. On the top left of her shirt is a red poppy. To top it off she's wearing black heels.

On the left side is another woman. She has black shoulder-length hair. It's tied in a loose pony tail and lies loosely on her left side. She's wearing a light blue dress that reaches a few inches above her knees. It has ruffles on the bottom. In the middle of her chest is a white sunflower. She's wearing white heels. They're about an inch tall.

The last one woman is standing in middle of the other two. She's wearing a black dress. It hugs perfectly her curves. It stops at her knees. On the right side of her hip is a blue rose. To top it off she's wearing black heels. They are decorated with three small blue jewels on each side of them. Her hair falls neatly on her shoulders. The ends are curled up. Her eyes are ocean blue.

All three of them smiled as they walked toward us.

"Hana! Koichi! Welcome! I'm so glad you could make."

"Izumi!" My mom walked to, who I'm guessing is, Izumi. They receive each other with a hug. They look like best friends who haven't seen each other for years.

"Hana! How's everything? Is the house okay? If they're a problem just tell me, okay."

_Okay I take that back._ They look like sisters who haven't scene each other for years.

They finally pull away from they're sisterly hug. My father walks up to them to greet Izumi. He extends his hand out. Izumi looks at it and back to him.

"Koichi, we're not in the office so there's no need to be formal." He smiles. "How many times do I have to tell you? Come here. Don't be shy." Izumi gives my father a hug. It looks like she got over excited. My father's face looks a bit out of color.

"Um. . .Izumi." My mother says with a smile.

Izumi releases her grip on my father. "Oops." she says and everyone starts laughing. Everyone except me. After a minute they stop laughing and Izumi introduces her friends. The women with black hair smiled as Izumi introduced her.

"This is Yumi." Then she turned to the women with red-shoulder length hair."And this is Suzume. Yumi, they are my best employees in the whole company. Koichi Aoi and his wife Hana Aoi."

_So she's their boss. . . _

Yumi extends her hand out to my mother and she gladly took it. Suzume soon follows. "Hello! I'm Hana. He's my husband Koichi and—" My mom is cut off by some sounds coming from the stairs. We can hear voices and the echo of footsteps as they come down the stairs.

"Come on Onii-san! Hurry!"

"Alright, Alright. I'm going. Slow down please."

"Okay Onii-san." At this point I can hear them slowing down. "Aiko! Hurry up!"

"But-" For a Few minutes I can hear two people whispering. I can't make out the words, so I have no idea what they're saying. "Okay. Wait up Ama!"

"Let's go Aiko! My mommy told me that she is gonna make those yummy cupcakes!"

"REALLY! Kotori hurry or you won't get any!

"You too Onii-san!"

Suddenly two little girls appear. They're standing next to each other at the bottom of the stair case. Soon they were followed by a boy. By the look of his face expression I can tell that he doesn't want to be here.

"Aiko! Amaterasu! Kotori! Come I want you to meet some friends of mine."

"Okay!" They both said in unison with a smile. The boy, who I'm guessing is Kotori, followed behind.

"Hi mommy!" One of the two said to Yumi.

"Hi dear. This is my lovely daughter Amaterasu."

"Hi-Hi!" She says with a warm smile almost like a grin. I feel like she's smiling at me. I'm not sure though.

_That smile looks_ _familiar... _

The little girl has black hair that's tied back in half a ponytail. Her eyes are brown almost black.

_Her face looks familiar too..._

She's wearing an orange spaghetti strap dress that reaches all the way to her knees. On the back is a red bow. At the bottom it has a few ruffles. Amaterasu is also wearing red shoes with heels about an inch high. Hanging from her neck is a chain that has an orange ball attached to it. The orange ball has four red stars on it. It looks like it can fit in my whole hand.

_It looks familiar. I think I've seen that. . . .somewhere. Everything about her looks familiar. _

"Hello!" My mother says. "I'm Hana and this is my husband Koichi." My father smiled at her as my mother introduced him.

"Ama where's your brother?"

"Oh Onii-san was with us. I think he's coming down soon."

"Okay, well while we wait. . . ." Izumi said. "I'll introduce my children." Izumi said as she began to introduce them. "This is Kotori the second eldest."

Kotori has black hair. It's standing up defining gravity. Just a bit of his hair is in his face a little bit. (A/N: Think of Tarble's hair style) He's eyes are ocean blue like his mother's. He's wearing a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing special, really. His shirt is black with purple designs. It has a _'Warrior'_ written in purple letters. Underneath it is a white skull.

"Hey" he says. I can see that he has one earphone in his right ear. Izumi sends him a glare.

"And this is Aiko."

"Hello!" She says with a big warm smile.

I look at the little girl in front of us.

Aiko is really beautiful. She has black long hair. She's wearing a beautiful black dress with spaghetti straps. At the bottom it has a few ruffles. It's simple but beautiful. The only thing that stands out form the dress is a sapphire located in the middle of her chest. The sapphire is in the shape of a heart. The last thing that attracts my attention is her eyes. They are a mix of blue and green. Right now they look more blue than green. They look like sapphires in the light. In any moment they can turn green. She stares at me with her blue-green eyes.

"Hi!" my mom says. "I'm Hana Aoi and this is my husband Koichi."

* * *

><p>(AN: Try to guess whose POV this is.)

After my Mommy was done introducing me I notice an older girl looking at me. She looks interesting and nice. I think she's the same age as my big brother. I'm not sure.

The girl in front of me has blue hair that passes her shoulders. She has big blue eyes. They are different than my mom's. They remind me of the sky. I like what she's wearing. She's wearing black jeans and a blue shirt that reaches a bit past her waist. It's blue with black butterflies for designs. Around her wrist are different types of bracelets. They are silver, black or blue. She's wearing heels like my mom but hers are black.

I smile at her and say, "Hi! What's your name?"

"Bulma." She responses with a smile.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" She looks as me with a surprised look at first.

"Sure." she says with a smile.

"'Kay."

_Yes! I have a new friend!_

"See Bulma, I told you that you were gonna make new friends here." I look over and see Hana. She smiles at me and says, "We just moved here so Bulma doesn't really know anyone. Thank you for being her friend."

I smiled. "You're welcome Ms. Aoi."

Hana began to laugh. I don't understand why through. "Oh sweet please call me Hana."

"O-okay M—I mean Hana."

Hana smiled at me.

* * *

><p>I smile at Aiko. She's so sweet and innocent.<p>

"Aiko?" Izumi says as she looks at her. "Where's your brother?" Aiko looked at her then at the staircase. "Well. . .I guess we'll have to wait for them." Izumi turns to my parents and says, "Sorry about this. Looks like we're gonna have to wait a while for the other two to come down."

"It's okay Izumi." My mom responses. "Looks at it this way. We can talk while we wait. " My mom turns to Yumi and Suzume and says, "Now let's go sit down and we can get to know each other more." My mom took Yumi and Suzume towards the sofa.

Suddenly I feel someone tugging on my shirt. I look down to see Amaterasu. I smile at her.

"Um . . Bulma, do you wanna be my friend too?" She asks with a big smile. I'm guessing she was scared at first but now she has full confidence.

"Sure Amaterasu."

Amaterasu took my hand. Her hand is very warm like her smiles. "You can call me Ama if you want."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I can hear people laughing and talking in the living room. I can feel the presence of 9 people down there. There's one presence that seems familiar to me.<p>

I close the door behind me as I walk towards the grinning idiot.

After Aiko went down stairs with Ama, I went to change into more comfortable cloths.

I'm walking down the stairs and I can hear everyone talking and laughing.

**Maybe this won't be so bad. **

We arrive at the bottom of the stairs and I see my mother, Yumi and Suzume talking with two other people on the sofa. Kotori is sitting a few feet away from them. I can tell that he's got his earphones on.

Kotori looks up and notices us. He rises from the sofa and walks toward us. My mother notices when Kotori got up and turns to our direction. Her face begins to light up when she sees us. Only for a moment though, I notice a smirk growing on her face.

Yumi and the others turned around and face us.

"Finally! We were waiting for you guys!" Yumi says as she stands up. The other two sitting on the couch look at us with weird expressions. Suzume and my mother also stood up. The other two followed.

My mom came up to us first and said, "Now that your here I can introduce you all." My mom turned to the two next to her. "These are our guest for tonight. Hana and Koichi Aoi."

The woman, Hana, has long blond hair. It's held up in high ponytail. She's wearing a simple white dress that reaches all the way to her knees. Around her waist is a black belt. She has a few jewelry on. A crystal heart around her neck and some diamond earrings. She's wearing black heels.

The man next to her is dressed more formal. I think he's man is Koichi. Koichi is wearing a black suit with a blue tie. He's black hair is held back by gel. He's wife looks like she's going to the club but he looks like he's going to a meeting.

**Aoi. Aoi. Where have I heard that name? I know I've heard it before.**

(A/N: So clueless. Hehehehehe :D.)

"Hello!" Hana says with a smile.

* * *

><p>Aiko, Ama and I are in the backyard. It's so beautiful out here. On the far left side of the garden is a picnic table. Near it is a small pond with a fountain. On the far right side of the garden is a big tree.<p>

It looks ancient. Its long branches extend out elegantly. On its branches it has many leaves and flowers. The flowers are wide open showing their blue petals. As I look at the flowers I notice that each of them are different. I've never seen a tree like this one before. The flowers look kind of like lilies.

_But lilies don't grow on trees. _

"Over there my mom, Yumi and Suzume planted the chrysthanthemums." Aiko said as she pointed to some chrysthanthemums that are against the fence that isolates her backyard. The chrysthanthemums are red, white, purple and blue. I feel Ama pull my hand.

"Look! Look! Over here Aiko, her mom, my mom and me planted those amabells." I look over to where she was to. There, on the right side of the tree, are beautiful white flowers. They hang down like bells. Their petals were pointing up to the skies. The amabells aren't completely white. The tips of the petals are light purple.

"These are my favorite." Ama said. Ama bent down and gently touched the ends of the amabells. She silently giggled to herself. Then she got up and said, "Aren't they beautiful?" Her eyes still looking at the amabells. I looked up and noticed the light of day had disappeared. The night has taken over. The stars being to appear like diamonds in the sky. Suddenly a gentle wind blew. The amabells began to ring. It was a beautiful sound. It sounds like harps. It's so angelic.

I closed my eyes and concentrate on the sound. Suddenly my nose picked up a fragrance that I have never smelled before.

It was a nice fragrance. It's not strong. Its smells like when it rains. It's a clear and natural fragrance, a bit sweet. Then I feel a drop of water fall on my cheek.

I opened my eyes and looked at the tree. The flowers began to open. The inside of the petals are light blue.

"Moonlilies." I look towards Aiko. She looks at them and says, "You like them? They're moonlilies."

"Moonlilies? I've never heard of those."

"My mom says that they're really rare. Not many people now about them. They bloom every night. They're very special just like the amabells. Like the amabells the moonlilies have their story."

Everything was quite for a moment. The only sound was of the blowing wind. The only sent is the sent moonlilies. I close my eyes for a moment.

Suddenly I hear some voices behind me. Ama turns and runs towards the voices.

"ONII-SAN!" she yells as she runs.

Aiko takes my hand and says, "Looks like there here. Come Bulma, I'll introduce you to my big brother."

* * *

><p>As we walk into the backyard I hear someone yelling. I look up and see Ama running toward us.<p>

"ONII-SAN!" Aiko runs as fast as she can until she bumps into her brother. "Onii-san! Onii-san come I want you to meet my new friend! She's very pretty." Aiko grabs his hand and begins to pull him.

Suddenly she stops. "Never mind. Here they come." Ama points to the back of the yard. I can see Aiko talking with some else. I can't see who's talking with her. The shadow of the tree is covering her face.

My mom and the others just came out of the house. "Ama where's Aiko and—Oh there they are."

My mom signed them to come over.

* * *

><p>Aiko and I see the other signaling us to go over.<p>

My eyes have gotten use to the darkness, so someone turned the light it blinded me. I can barely make out 8 figures standing near the door. I know one of them is Ama. I'm guessing everyone else is next to her.

As we get closer the more the light blinds me until my eyes adjust to the light. Soon I am able to make see everyone a bit better.

"Come on girls hurry up." I hear Izumi say as she walks towards us. Izumi reached us and said, "Come on." Izumi takes my hand and leads us toward the others. The lights begin to blind me again as we get near.

_Damn! My eyes. _

"Bulma?"

I hear a familiar voice call my name from behind the blinding light. I close my eyes and try to adjust them to the light.

"Bulma, is that you?"

I open my eyes, now that they have adjusted to the lighting, and see someone that I wasn't expecting.

"Goku?"

"Hey Bulma! I didn't know you were here."

I look at Goku somewhat surprised. Goku is wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket on top. He has white Levis jeans and black sneakers.

"Onii-san, you know B-chan?"

I look down to see Ama holding Goku's hand. Goku looks down towards her and smiles."Yea she goes to my school. We have some classes together. Is she your new friend?"

"Yea! B-chan and I are friends now! Are you guys friends too?"

"Yes we're friends too."

Ama's face light up with excitement. Suddenly I feel the warmth of Aiko's hand leave my hand. I was about to look towards her but I two arms wrap themselves around me. I look down to fine Ama hugging me.

"Now we can all be friends. Right B-chan."

I smile at her as I say, "Of course Ama."

Ama's face lights up with excitement. "YAY!" Ama begins to jump up and down with joy. "We're all friends FOREVER and EVER! Isn't that great Aik—" Ama stopped jumping. "Aiko?"

* * *

><p>I walked away before Aiko and her guest arrived. I don't like wasting my time on bored events like this one. I rather just eat. The shadow of a tree gives me cover. The moon's light illuminating most of the backyard. My tail begins to loosen slowly.<p>

**Fuck! I'm so hungry. **

My tail is almost free and was about to wave around but suddenly I feel someone tugging on my shirt. My tail quickly tightens around my waist again. I look down and see Aiko tugging my shirt.

"Veggie are you coming?"

Aiko is looking at me with her blue-green eyes. If it was Kotori or my mother I would obviously said no, but. I can't say no to her.

"Hn." is my only answer yet she smiles at me with joy.

Aiko's small warm hand makes contact with my hand. She slowly begins to lead me to where the others are. We hear Amaterasu calling Aiko.

"AIKO!"

"Come one." Aiko says as she tugs my hand. "COMING!" She announces.

We begin walking towards Amaterasu and the others. We stop before we get any closer to the light.

"I forgot to tell you Veggie. I have a new friend and I want you to me her. She's really pretty!"

I just look at her with an expressionless face and say, "Hn."

As we begin to walk towards the light I get blinded by its brightness for a few minutes. When I open my eyes I notice the one person I never thought I would see. My tails curls tightly around my waist.

**What the hell is she doing here?**

"You finally decide to show up." I hear my mother say. I look towards her and don't respond. Slowly I feel Aiko pulling my hand. Then before anyone can say anything Aiko speaks.

"Veggie, I want you meet my new friend Bulma. B-chan this is my big brother Vegeta."

**Fuck! First I have to wait for my dinner, then I find out I have to share with "guest", and now I find out that one of the "guest" is this annoying women. When will this fuck'en day end? **

My tail tightens even more.

* * *

><p><em>Oh great! I can't believe <span>Vegeta<span> is my next door neighbor. I can't believe he's Aiko's older brother! Well now that I think about it they do look alike. _

I look towards Vegeta. He's wearing a dark-red shirt. On top of it he's wearing a black, leather jacket. Its sleeves look like they have been ripped off. He has black jeans with a black belt. To top it off he's wearing dark-blue boots that reach about 4 inches below his knee. With a frown on his face and his arms crossed against his chest, I notice that he's looking at me.

"Hey Vegeta." I said with a smile on my face. "Your sister is really cute! Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"Veggie, you know Bulma?"

_Veggie?. . . .I'll keep that in mind. _I think with a mental smirk.

Vegeta looked at Aiko but didn't give her an answer.

"Aiko they got to the same school." Ama says. Aiko looks at Ama.

"Really?" A smile begins to grow on her face. Her currently blue eyes began to light up.

"B-chan goes to school with our brothers. Isn't that great!" Ama began to jumpy up and down with joy. Aiko looked at me.

"Do you really go to school with Veggie?"

"Yes. We have come classes together. Isn't that right Vegeta?" He looks towards me when I call him name. It's faint but I can hear a growl coming from his throat.

_Wait. . .growl? I wonder how he does that? _I shrug at the thought.

"Yes! I remember your mother telling me that you were going to the same school." Izumi looks toward Vegeta and say,"I was going to tell you this morning but you left in a hurry." Vegeta didn't say anything." Well enough of this let's go eat I'm starving." As if on cue Goku's stomach started growling.

"Hehehehehe. . . .same here."

Everyone started laughing. Well, everyone but Vegeta. I looked toward him and saw him roll his eyes. I laugh a little to myself. Suddenly I feel two little hands grab my hands. I look down and see Aiko and Ama holding my hands.

"Come on B-chan." Ama says to me. "Let's go eat."

"Will you sit next to us B-chan?" Aiko asks.

"Yes." I respond with a smile.

A smile grows on Aiko and Ama's face as they lead me inside the house. Once we arrived to the kitchen I was amazed by all the food on the table. A giant, what I guessing, turkey is in the middle of the table. It looks heavy.

_Where did they get that__! More importantly, how can the table hold that much weight? _I wonder as I walk towards the table, still amazed by all the food.

The whole room is painted black. The table is is long and can fit twelve people. The table is decorated beautifully. The plates are squared and white with a black broader. The cups appear to be made of glass.

Everyone starts to take their seats on the table. Izumi is at the head of the table. My mom, Suzume, Goku, Kotori and Vegeta are siding to the left of Izumi. My father, Yumi, Ama, Aiko, and I are sitting on the right side of Izumi. Everyone sat there quietly until Izumi spoke.

"Well then, what's everyone waiting for? Let's eat."

* * *

><p>Four strangers observed through a glass ball as three families sit, eat and talk together.<p>

Two of them have black hair and appear to be brothers. One of them is taller than the other. He's probably the oldest. To their right is a tall boy with hair that reaches a few centimeters above his shoulders. The last person is in front of all three of them. He is wearing black sunglasses.

"Looks like everything's fine. They've finally meet." said the youngest of the two brothers with a smile on his face.

"Yea." replied the shoulder length-haired boy next to him.

"I still can't believe that they did that without you or anyone finding out."

"Well I believe it." the oldest brother said with a smile on his face. "We all now how they are. Even if he did fine out he wouldn't be able to stop them."

Everyone but the stranger with sunglasses began to laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny you guys."

"I know right." said one of the two brothers. The other two started laughing.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for the food Izumi. It was delicious!" Hana said as she began to pick the dirty dishes and take them to the the adults are the only ones left. Everyone else headed upstairs a few minutes ago.<p>

"Thank you Hana." Izumi replied. "Oh, Hana you don't have to do that. We'll take care of it." Hana walked towards the dishwasher and set the plates in one by one.

"It's alright Izumi. It's the least I can do. You guys cooked such a great dinner."

"Thank you."

Yumi began to take all the clean trays that once had varieties of sushi. As Yumi walked toward the counter two trays fell off. Luckily, Hana was nearby and caught them just in time.

"Want some help?" she asked.

"Okay, thank you."

"Please call me Hana." Hana said as she took a few trays from Yumi.

"Thank you Hana."

"No problem. You know I was surprised on how much your boys eat. When I saw the giant turkey I wasn't sure that we were going to finished it but—" Hana looks over to her husband who's trying to remove what is left of the turkey off the table. "It looks like I was wrong."

Izumi walks towards Koichi, who is trying to left what is left of the turkey off the table.

"It's alright I'll do it." Izumi said with a smile.

"Its meat is gone but it's still heavy. Must be the bones." he said as he tried to catch his breath.

Izumi walks toward the turkey and picked it off with one hand. Koichi just stared in amazement.

As Izumi puts the giant turkey on the counter, she stop and look's at Koichi's face. She wasn't the only one, Yumi, Suzume and Hana looked at him. Suddenly they started to laugh at him.

* * *

><p>"B-chan I can't wait until I show you my room!" Aiko says as we reach the top of the stairs.<p>

"Me either! Aiko's room is pretty!" Ama said with excitement.

Aiko and Ama began to talk to each other about what they should show me first. I turn and look at some pictures that are on the walls.

Each one has the whole family together. Izumi, Aiko, Kotori and Vegeta. In most of them Vegeta looks like he doesn't want to take a picture. It made me laugh a little.

"You like our pictures?" I heard someone say. I look down to see Aiko smiling at me.

"Yes, I do."

Aiko said nothing but smiled at me. I look back at the photos, examining them one by one. Suddenly I fell something small and warm grab my hand. I look down to see Ama.

"Come on B-chan! We want to show you Aiko's room. It's really pretty!" Ama began to lightly tug on my hand. "Aiko help!" Aiko laughed a little before grabbing my other hand and tugging it lightly.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going. I'm going."

_They are sooo cute! _

I followed then until we reached the third door in the hallway.

"Close your eyes please!" Ama said.

"Okay." I smile as I close my eyes. Aiko, who is still holding my hand, leads me through the doorway. I can feel the light from the room shines brightly. "Can I open them know?"

"Yes!" Aiko and Ama said together. At that moment I feel Aiko's warm hand leave mine. I open my eyes.

Aiko's room is very pretty. All four walls of her are sky-blue. Her bed is to the right against the wall. To its left is a desk. Next to the desk is a window with sky-blue and black curtains. On the wall to the right side of her bed is a beautiful picture of the sunset at the beach. On the other side of her room she has her television. To the left of her television are two doors. I'm guessing one leads to the closet. Next to the closet door is her vanity. Her vanity is white. It has a hair brush, some crayons and paper. Her room looks very pretty and organized.

"Your room is very pretty."

"Thank you." Aiko said with a bow.

"I love that picture. It's beautiful." I said looking at the picture of the sunset on the beach.

"Thank you." Aiko began to look at the picture. I turn to her and see that her eyes are sad yet happy. Ama came and stood next to us.

"I like it too."

"Is it a painting or a photograph?" I ask but Aiko does not respond.

"It's a photo." Ama responds. "Aiko's dad took it. He was a photographer."

_Was?_

Aiko looked at Ama as if wanting her to stop talking. I turn to her and see sadness fill her blue-green eyes.

"It's a beautiful picture Aiko. He must have been very talented. Did he take those pictures that are in the hallway?"

Aiko stayed quiet for a while. Then her face fills with happyness. She looks up at me with a smile.

"Yup! He took most of them. He was a great photographer." I just smile at her.

"Let's play now!" Ama announces with a cheerful face.

* * *

><p>"Finished!" Hana announced cheerfully.<p>

Hana, Suzume and Yumi were cleaning up for an hour and a half. They talked and got to know each other more. Izumi and Koichi are talking about work in the living room.

"Thanks so much for you help Hana." Yumi said with a smile.

"Your welcome. I'm glad I was able to help." Hana responded. Yumi turned to the clock and was shocked when she saw what time it was.

"Oh wow! Eleven already?" Yumi began to mumble to herself.

"It's eleven?" Hana asked and looked at the clock.

Suddenly Izumi and Koichi entered the kitchen. "Well I'll discuss this with you at work tomorrow." Izumi turned and looked at the other three. "Well everyone looks like the party's over."

"Can't argue with you there Izumi." Yumi replied.

"True." Han replied. She walked towards her husband and said, "Honey, go call Bulma please. It's really late and she has school tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Koichi replied. Koichi was about to leave when Suzume spoke.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Aoi, I will go."

"Thank you Suzume but you can call me Koichi."

"Suzume can you call Goku and Amaterasu to come down as well."

"Yes."

"Thank you Suzume."

With that Suzme left the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I kept you guys this late. I guess I lots track of time."

"Don't worry its fine with us. We had a lot of fun." Hana looked at Koichi as if expecting him to say something.

"Yes. The food was delicious. Thank you." Koichi replied.

"Why don't we go to living room and talk while we wait for the kids to come down." Yumi asked. Everyone agreed and headed towards the living room.

* * *

><p>I was about to win when a knock at the door interrupted our game. I turned to look at Aiko's clock that is sitting at her desk. It reads eleven o' five.<p>

_Wow. How long have we been here?_

Once more we heard another knock at the door.

"Come in Suzume." Aiko responds and Suzume enters.

"Sorry to interrupt." Suzume turns to me. "Your mother and father are calling you. They say it's time to leave."

"No!" Ama responses grabbing my arm. "B-chan can't leave yet. We haven't finished our game. Just three more minutes!"

"You mother is calling you as well Amaterasu. It's time for you to go home as well."

"Awwww! Fine. I have to go now Aiko."

"I'll come with you guys." Aiko responses with a smile.

"Yay! Let's go B-chan!"

"Okay I'm coming." I said as I followed behind. Before I leave her room I look at the photograph her father took. I can feel the warmth of the sun coming off from the photograph. I can hear the waves splashing calmly against the beach. The sunset looks like the sky looks like it's a flame that is slowly dying down. I took one last look before leaving.

I close Aiko's door before walking down the hallway.

Aiko, Ama and Suzume are way ahead of me.

_Way ahead. _

I walk until I see the pictures on the walls. I study them one by one more carefully this time. As I keep observing I see pictures that I didn't see before. One is Vegeta and Kotori together back to back. They looked at the camera with a smirk on their faces. Now that I see them together I notice that they look alike.

_Well they are brothers so of course they're gonna look alike. Kotori looks like he could also be his son. _

I laughed a little at the thought.

"What's so funny women?" Goosebumps when up my spine as I heard a low but familiar voice ask behind me. I turn around and see Vegeta leaning against the wall.

"Damn! You scared me! How about you say something next time? Not just stand there and scare me?"

"I did say something."

_Smart ass._

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" He asked impatiently.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I asked you."

"That's not a good reason you know." He growled at my response, while I smile in victory. He turns and murmurs something under his breath. I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the wall and continue to observe. My eyes stop at one picture. It's Kotori, Izumi, Aiko and Vegeta. On the left side of the picture is Izumi. She has her arm wrapped around Kotori's shoulders. On the left is Aiko and Vegeta. Vegeta is holding Aiko up on one arm. She, in return, has her arms around his neck. They are together under a tree.

_That tree looks familiar. _

I hear the sound of a knob turning and a door opening.

* * *

><p>"They look like you."<p>

I stop what I'm doing.

**What?**

I turn around and see her looking at a photograph that is hanging on the wall. Her eyes are locked on the it. I notice a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

She turns to me. I look into her eyes. They seem to be filled with a bit of happiness and—

"I said they look like you." she says nothing else but turns to the photograph. Her eyes study the picture as if they are searching for something.

I was about to say something when Aiko came in.

"B-chan you mother is calling you." Aiko turns to me and says. "Hi Veggie! Were you gonna take B-chan stairs?" she asks with an innocent face and a smile across her face.

I look at her with a serious face, not sure what to tell her. She blue-green eyes stare into my coal-black ones. I break our eyes contact and turn my attention to the wall. I hear her giggle. I look back down at her but now she's just smiling at me. She giggles one more time and grabs my hand.

"Well come on let's go. They're waiting." She said as she grabs Bulma's hand. I am on her left and Bulma's on her right. "Let's go!" she says as she guides us towards the stairs. We arrive at the stairs and stop.

"Aiko I don't think we'll be able to pass at the same time." The woman states the obvious.

"Nope." She responses. "I'll go first then." She begins to walk down the stairs. She gets to the second step, stops and looks at us. "Come on. Let's go." she says and tugs on our hands. We start to walk down the stairs side by side as Aiko pulls our hands. We walk down the stairs and our shoulders touch against each other as we walk.

"Aiko!" we hear as we arrive to the bottom of the stairs. We all turn and see Amaterasu standing next to that fool of her brother.

"Excuse me." Aiko bows to us before leaving to go talk to Amaterasu. The woman takes a few steps forward.

"She's so cute. You are very lucky Vegeta." She looks as Aiko walks to Amaterasu. Her blue eyes watching them for a while. I notice Kesshi walking towards us with a grin on his face.

"Hey Bulma. Hey V-man."

I growl at him. "Kesshi, I told you not to call me that."

"But you call me by my last name instead of my first name. I don't see why can't I call you V-man?"

"Because, Kesshi, I despise that ridicules "nickname" you gave me."

"Fine." He says in a disappointed voice.

**Hn. **

"Hey Bulma, did you know about this dinner?"

"No Goku. Trust me if I knew I would have told you."

"You're right."

"B-chan!" We turn and see Aiko and Amaterasu walking towards us. "B-chan!"

The woman looked at them with happiness in her eyes.

"What's up Aiko, Ama?"

"B-chan! We want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Bulma," Aiko spoke. "Will you come on Saturday to play with us?"

"Please!" they asked in unison.

"I'll see if I can come over, okay?" she responded.

"Yea! Thank you B-chan!"

"Amaterasu, Goku it's time to go home."

"Okay we're coming." she responds. "Come on Onii-san. Mommy's calling us." Amaterasu reaches out and grabs her brother's hand.

"Okay I'm coming." The fool laughs as he is being pulled by his little sister into the living room.

"Let's go." Aiko begins to walk toward the living room. The woman follows soon after. I walk towards the stairs when someone's voice stops me.

"Veggie. . . ." She says in a sweet tone. "Mom asked if you wants you to join us to say good bye to our guest."

A small growl grew in my chest as I turned my attention away from her.

"Please." Her blue-green eyes plead at me.

**Fuck. **

"Hn." She smiles at my respond. She reaches out and takes my hand. Together we walk into the living room.

My mother is still talking to our 'guest'.

"Well thank you for the wonderful dinner Izumi. Thank you for inviting us."

"No, thank you for coming, Yumi. Thank you so much for your help."

"What are friends for?" All the adults began to laugh. Yumi turns to my mother's employees.

"Hana, Koichi. It was nice meeting you. Hana we should hang out more. After Ms. Boss, here, gives you guys a break."

"Yumi. I need my employees, thank you very much." Again they laughed.

**This is getting irritating. **

I tune out my mother's conversation and walk towards Kesshi. Aiko, who is still holding my hand follows, me.

"Hey Vegeta."

"Hn." I respond. I look down and see Kotori on the couch with his earphones on. Bulma is with her parents talking to Yumi.

"Onii-san." We hear a little voice speak. Kesshi looks down to his sister. Her eyes are trying to fight the sleep off. "Onii-san. I'm sleepy." Her free hand tries to rub the sleep off. "Onii-san. Can we go home now?"

"Ama, come here." Kesshi left's go of her hand. She stretches her arms out to him. Carefully he carries her up and resets her on his arm. She wraps her arms around his neck and puts her head under his neck. She is about to speak but Kesshi cuts her off. "Shhhhhh. Go to sleep Amaterasu." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Night Night Onii-san." she said before falling into deep slumber.

"Good night, Amaterasu." Once his little sister is sound asleep he turns and looks at me. "Vegeta." He whispers. "I'll be right back I'm going to tell my mom that Ama fell asleep. It's getting late and we have school tomorrow." I only nod my head in response. I watch as Kesshi walks away.

**If she's sleepy that can only mean that Aiko is too. **I look at the clock and it reads eleven-fifteen. Her bed time is usually nine-thirty.

I look down at Aiko. She seems to be in deep thought. I can tell that she's sleep already. She's trying to fight it off. Her blue-green eyes seem to blur as she tries to stay awake.

"Aiko, do you want to go to sleep?"

She looks up to me. Her eyes half open.

"Huh?" She looks at me with little confused. "Oh. No I'm not—" A yawn escapes her before she gets to finish her sentence. "sleepy."

"Are you sure about that?" I ask.

"Yes." she says, this time with more confidence.

I look at her and raise one eye brow at her. She frowns in defeat.

"Okay, okay I'll go to my room now." She slowly begins to walk towards the stairs. Her hand begins to slides slowly out of mine.

"Come here little one." I catch her before she leaves and lift her up. Her face lights up in surprise. I sit her on my arm. She looks at me for a second. I give her an invisible smile that only she could see. She smiles back at me and wraps her arms around my neck. She puts her head in my neck. Her eyelashes brush against my neck as she closes her eyes.

"Night Night Veggie." Her warm breath brushes it's self against my neck.

"Good night Aiko." I whisper to her as I move to the back of the living room and away from all the noise.

* * *

><p>I watch as he picks up his sleepy little sister. She cuddles with him as she falls asleep. I want to say something but I have a feeling I shouldn't.<p>

All the adults are at the door saying their good byes.

"What are you looking at?"

I look behind me and see Goku with Ama in his arms.

"Goku! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I'm sorry." He laughs. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." I look at Ama. She's sound asleep with her arms wrapped around his neck. "She feel asleep."

Goku looks at the little girl in his arms. "Yea. It's passed her bedtime."

"She's so adorable."

"Yes she is." Goku looked at Vegeta. "Looks like Aiko feel asleep as well." My eyes went back to Vegeta and his little sister.

"Yea."

"Goku! Let's go. You have school tomorrow." We hear his mom calling from the door.

"Okay!" he responds. "Well looks like mom's calling."

"I'll go with you." I walk with him until we are a few feet feet away from the door. My parents and Izumi are walking Yumi to her car.

"Well I'll see you at school, Bulma. I would give you a hug but I'm caring Ama and I'm afraid that she'll fall off."

"It's okay Goku. See you at school."

"Okay. Bye Vegeta."

I suddenly feel someone behind me. I turn around and see Vegeta standing behind me with Aiko cuddling in his neck.

"Hn." Goku chuckles at his reply.

"See you guys at school." Before walking out the door Goku took off his jacket relieving his blue sleeveless shirt. He carefully put's it over Ama. A cold wind of air began to slowly enter the house. I watched as Goku waled to his mom's car. It looks like some what of a long way.

_How can he walk like that in this cold? _

I look up an notice that the sky is decorated with millions of stars. The moon shines brighter than any other star in the sky.

"Close the door." I hear a voice say from inside. I look towards Yumi's car and saw that my parents and Izumi were still chatting with Yumi while Goku put Ama in the car.

"Close the door." I heard the voice again. I looked back and saw Vegeta looking at me. "Close the door." He repeated.

_More like demands. _I reach the for the door knob and close the door. I enter the living room and see Vegeta still holding Aiko. He's looking at Aiko. Most of he's back is facing me. For a moment I think I hear him mumble something, but I'm not sure. As I watch him I'm sure that he hasn't scene me yet.

"What are you doing women?"

I freeze where I stand

_I stand corrected. Damn it._

"How did you know I was here." I ask curiously as I walk towards him. I hear him sigh as I get closer. He turns until he's facing me and raises his eyes from Aiko to me. I look at his dark eyes. He looks at me. The room is quiet for a few seconds.

"What?" He asks breaking the silence. He's facial expressions doesn't change. It's blank and unreadable.

"Nothing." I silently said. I walk closer to him until we are 2 feet away from each other. He backs up just a bit but doesn't walk away. "Aiko is so cute and nice. Your lucky to have her." I look at her sleeping form. She's so tiny.

_Something tells me she's not as weak as she looks. Well, looking at her big brother she probably isn't weak. _

I can still feel his eyes looking at me. I look up to him and our eyes meet.

_He's eyes seem different than before. . . _

I look into his eyes trying to find out why he's eyes seem different than what they were a few minutes ago. Now they seem filled with curiosity and something else but I figure out what it is. As I look into his eyes I feel like I've looked into his eyes more than once. I feel like I know these eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt, didn't know you guys were here. By the looks of it I interrupted something very private."

We both turn and see Kotori with a smirk on his face. I look back to Vegeta and notice that we are away closer than before. Now we are only standing a few inches away from each other. I feel a bit of heat raise in my cheeks as I back away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vegeta growls at his brother.

"What? You guys were just so close to each other and apparently you know each other. I don't know. It seemed like you were having a private moment." Kotori's smirk grows with every word he says. Vegeta growls at him.

"Oh that, I was looking at Aiko. She looks so cute in her sleep. Want to see?" I smile innocently at him. I look at Vegeta and see that he's looking at Kotori as if he want's to kill him.

_He probably does. _

Kotori take once step toward us. He stops dead in his steps when we hear Veegta growl at him. He looks like a dog who doesn't want Kotori to trespass in his territory. Kotori's smirk disappears. He looks at me and I just keep smiling at him.

"No thanks, I have to go to bed and mom will kill me if she see's me up this late." Kotori turns and walks towards the stairs.

"Okay. Bye Kotori."

Slowly I hear he's footsteps disappear.

"Well, that was awkward." I walked towards the couch and sat down. A yawn escapes my lips as I lay on the couch. Curiosity got to me. "Why did you growl at your brother?"

Vegeta looks at me but doesn't respond. He looks away and ignores me.

"Hey what's the problem? I just asked a question. Why are you ignoring me anyways?" He looks back at me. "Well? Are you going to keep ignoring me or are you going to answer my question?" I can hear him growl it's not that loud though.

"I'm trying to ignore you because your annoying."

"Oh well sorry for trying to start a conversation."

"Hn."

We stay quiet for a few seconds. In my mind I start to think about how it must be great to have sibling.

"Your lucky to have siblings." My eyes look at the window. I see all the stars that shine in the sky. I feel a pair of dark eyes staring at me. "What does it feel like to have siblings?" He doesn't respond. I keep looking at the stars. I finally bring my gaze down. A sigh escapes my lips. "Must be fun." I say in a low voice. Low enough that I'm sure he didn't hear me.

"Hn."

I look towards him. He's looking me from across the room.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Why do want to know?"

"Well you said, "Hn" and I don't know if that means yes or no. I don't even think that's a word."

"Why sould it matter if it's a word or not?"

"Because people can get confused if you always answer that way."

"Hn."

"Can't you just say no or yes?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

_Wow rude much?_

"Hey I'm just trying to make a conversation."

"And who said I wanted to have a conversation with you?"

"Well it's the nice thing to do sincs this is your house and I'm you **guest**. And as your guest you have to make conversation with me."

"You are not my guest, you're my mother's."

"But since it's you house then I'm your guest."

"If you were my guest I would have _**want **_you to come."

I was about to say something when I hear the door knob turning. We both look towards the door. Izumi and my parents enter the room.

"We'll talk more about that at work. That is very interesting." Izumi says to my parents.

"Okay Izumi. Well thank you again for the wonderful dinner."

"It was a pleasure, Hana.

"Can you excuse me for a second. I'll be back." I see my mom excuse herself and walk towards me. "Bulma we're leaving in two minutes honey."

"Okay mom."

My mother walks back to Izumi and my father who are having an intersting chat about work.

_Again._

I turn and look at Vegeta. He is still holding Aiko as she cuddles more into his neck. I just stare at him. A small smile grows on my face as I watch them. They look so cute together.

_It's like the big over-protective brother_ _and the little innocent baby sister._

"What are you looking at women?"

"Huh?"

"See something you like?"

"As if. Don't get to full of yourself_." _

"What? You're the one staring at me."

"Just FYI I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at your adorable little sister. You wish I was staring at you." Before Vegeta could say anything else my mom called me from the door way.

* * *

><p><strong>Insolety women! <strong>

Before I could say anything our parents called us to the door way.

"Bulma! Time to go!"

"Finally." I say under my breath.

"Vegeta, come here and say good bye to our guest."

**Damnit. **

I let out sigh as I walk towards the door. Once I arrive to the door I watch as they say good bye to each other.

"See you at work, Izumi. The food was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it."

One of my mom's workers,Hana, looks at me with a smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Vegeta."

"Hn."

Her husband approached me. "It was a pleasure to meet you Vegeta."

"Hn."

"See you at school Vegeta."

"Hn."

Finally they left and my mother locked the door. She turned and looked at me.

"Really? You couldn't say anything else besides 'Hn'?"

"Hn." A smirk appears on my face.

She rubs her temples in frustration. "Just take Aiko to her room and go to bed. Don't forget you have school tomorrow."

"Hn." I say before climbing the stairs. After a while I arrive to Aiko's room. Carefully I open the door and turn on the lights. I walk to her bed. As I try to lay her down I realize that she doesn't let go of me. I try to untie her arms from my neck but they don't let go.

"What's wrong Veggie?"

"Aiko you have to let me go so I can lay you down on your bed."

"No. I wanna sleep with you Veggie."

"Aiko I have to sleep in my own room."

"Please Veggie. I don't wanna sleep alone."

I sigh at the situation. She's not going to let go until I agree with her.

"Okay. I'll stay here until you fall asleep." I can feel her smile against my neck. Her arms loosen her grip on my neck, allowing me to carefully place her on her bed. Once I place her down she cuddles up into a ball. Carefully I place the covers over her.

"Good night Veggie." Aiko said before closing her eyes.

"Good night Aiko." I lean in and place a kiss on her forehead. I see a smile appear on her face.

I walk to the door and turn off the lights.

"Sweet dreams princess." I said before closing her door.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! First of all, I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry! You guys have all the right to get pissed at me. I hope you like this. Secondly thank you for your review. <strong>

**Okay many of you don't want Yamcha and many do but either with another person or you want me to make his life a living hell. **

**Yamcha: Please don't.**

**Lilly Moonlight: Who let you in here? **

**Yamcha: . . . . . . . . **

**Lilly Moonlight: Get outta here!**

***Yamcha exits***

**As I was saying. . . I'm not gonna tell you who he is, your just gonna have to find out. I hope you liked this chapter. I especially hope you liked Aiko and Amaterasu. Vegeta and Goku's sister. Tell me what you think and review please! :D**

**-Lilly Moonlight**

**P.S. I'm really really really sorry for updating really late. **


	8. The Past Rises to the Surface

**Disclaimer****: DBZ, don't own just LOVE! I only own the new and unknown characters...when you read it you'll know who I'm talking about.**

**Warning****: Some characters may seem OOC. But it depends on you're POV. Personally I think their not OOC, I'm just showing a side of them that they don't normally show. :D **

**So sorry for taking this long to update but I had schoolwork and a bad cast of writer's block. Forgive me. Now on to the story. . . .**

* * *

><p><em>I feel a nice cool breeze as it hits my face. I open my eyes and am blinded by the sun's rays. I use my right hand to cover my face from the light. Soon my eyes adjust to the light and I'm able to see.<em>

_I look at my surroundings. They seem familiar. There's grass everywhere. It looks like a field. I notice that I'm at the top of a hill. I close my eyes. The breeze blows nice and calm. It smells nice. It smells familiar. I can feel the warmth of the sun as it hits my face._

_I open my eyes and notice a tree in the distance. I begin to feel drawn to it. It looks beauty. The wind runs passes through its branches. Slowly I begin to walk down the hill. There are a few flowers around me. Finally I arrive at the tree. Its shade covers me from the sun's rays. I look up at its branches._

_Suddenly I feel two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. For some reason they make me feel safe. I close my eyes as the arms wrap themselves completely around my waist. Then I feel someone behind me. Even though I don't know who it is I'm not scared. They feel so protective. I feel someone's warm breath near my neck. It sends goose bumps down my back. I hear a dark but familiar voice calling my name._

"_Bulma."_

_He's voice is sending more goose bumps through my body. He tightens his grip and pulls me closer to his body. I feel his strong chest against my back. I let him hold me in his arms._

"_Bulma."_

_I can feel him leaning against in my ear. He's about to whisper something to me._

"_Bulma, I -"_

_Everything begins to fade as I hear a strange noise._

* * *

><p>The sound of my annoying alarm clock woke me up from my dream. The smell of my mother's cooking enters my room. I stare at my ceiling and remember the dream I just had.<p>

_I haven't had a dream like that in a while. Why . . . what does it mean?_

I rise from my bed as I rub the sleep from my eyes. As I walk to my closet I think about my dream. I've had that dream before. Every time I have the same questions . . . .along with more.

_Who is that? Do I know him? I've heard his voice before . . . .but where? Where? Why did I feel safe and calm? Do I know him? How can I know if I know him if I haven't seen his face? I'm so confused._

After I finish getting ready I grabbed my black shoulder bag and walked down starts.

The smell of breakfast surrounds me as I enter the kitchen. The music from the radio fills my ears. I watch as my mother flips a pancake on the stove. They sizzle as they make contact with the heat of the pan.

I walk to the refrigerator. As I take out the milk the cold carton makes contact with my fingertips.

"Oh, hi honey. Good morning." My mother greets me as I pour myself a glass of milk. She turns in my direction and places a pancake on a stack of pancakes.

"Hey Mom."

I feel the cold milk as it runs down my throat. Cold milk always wakes me up in the morning. As I placed my glass on the table I see my father reading the newspaper.

I began to check my bag to see if I was missing anything.

"Honey, Shouldn't you be leaving already? You're gonna be late."

_Shit._

I grabbed my stuff in panic.

After I grabbed a donut and run out the door.

I ate my donut as I took out my capsule motorcycle. I through it in the air and it transforms into my black and blue motorcycle. I climb on and ride to school.

On my way I stop at a red light. I look to my left and notice a cool looking black viper. Curiosity got me and I take a take a peek inside. I feel shocked as soon as I see Goku and Vegeta arguing in the car.

I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at women?" I stopped and saw Vegeta glaring at me. It made me laugh harder.

"Don't worry about it Veggie." I smile before looking at the light and seeing that it's green. "See ya." I say as I drive off.

We've moved here about a month ago and things have been better than before. My parent's still come home late sometimes but I usually go to Aiko's house. Usually Goku and Ama come along too. Life is . . . better than before.

I come to stop once I reach the school. I get off and put away my motorcycle back into its capsule. I get a head start and run inside. I run inside and see people still in the hallways.

_Okay. . . my options are 1) I made it before the bell. 2) Its already first period. 3) No one wants to go to class. 4) My mom lied to me. Again._

I shrug and walk to my locker.

* * *

><p>"Get your ass out of my car baka. We're already late." Vegeta climbs out of he's car and locks the doors as Goku climbs out.<p>

"Why are you so worried Vegeta? We're always late." Goku asked confused. It's true they are always late to Homeroom.

"Just get moving." Vegeta says pissed off. He walks to the school doors.

"Someone work up on the wrong side of the bed." Goku mumbles as he follows Vegeta.

Vegeta pushed the doors open. Goku followed and stopped dead in tracks when he saw so many people walking around in the halls.

"Either we are VERY late or . . . .our mother lied to us." Goku said as he watched everyone walk from locker to locker.

Vegeta growled as the image of his mother appears in his mind.

**I have a feeling that she lied to us.**

Goku followed Vegeta as he walked to he's locker. Goku watched as Vegeta was in deep thought.

The bell ran as Bulma and Chi-Chi walked into homeroom.

"I can't believe she did it again." Chi-Chi looked at Bulma curiously.

"She? And may I ask who are you talking about?"

Bulma sat down in her seat in the back while Chi-Chi sat in front of her.

"Oh I was talking about my mom. You see ever since-" Bulam was cut off when Vegeta and Goku entered the room.

"I'm telling you we're late. We have to be in first period now."

"And I'm telling to shut up. Homeroom hasn't started yet."

Vegeta walked to he's seat in back of Bulma.

"As I was saying. Ever since I w-"

"Hi Bulma. Hi Chi-Chi." Goku said cutting Bulma off. They both greeted him, especially Chi-Chi. "Do you guys know if it's first period or homeroom?"

Bulma was about to respond when Vegeta cut her off.

"I told you it's homeroom you moron."

"Hey! He asked me." Bulma was getting tired of being cut off. Vegeta looked pissed but he didn't argue. "Homeroom is going to start in five or ten minutes."

"Okay. Great we're not late. But . . .then why did my mom tell me I was going to be late? Vegeta's mom too. She told us we were going to be late."

Bulma smiled. "So she told your mom's about her _brilliant _plan. Great." This caught both Vegeta's and Goku's attention.

"What are you babbling about?"

"What do you mean Bulma?"

Bulma sighed, "My mom got this idea to wake up early and telling me that I would be late to school when I really wasn't." Goku, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta all looked at Bulma. "She probably told you're parents too."

"Oh," Goku now understood everything.

**She did lied to me. Nice played.** Vegeta smirked as he looked outside the window.

The bell rang announcing the start of homeroom. Chi-Chi and Goku went to their seats as Mr. McCarthy walked to he's desk.

* * *

><p>After hearing ten minutes of announcements let everyone chat until it was time for first period. Everyone got up and went to talk with their friends.<p>

Bulma tied her azulic hair as she waited for Chi-Chi to finished changing.

"Chi! Hurry up! I'm gonna leave you if you don't."

ChiChi came out of the changing stalls and walked to her P.E. locker. "I'm going. Do you have an extra hair tie?" Chi asked as she put her cloths in her locker and closed it.

"I think so." Bulma re-opened her locker and began to look for another hair tie. Suddenly both girls hear footsteps against the floor of the girl's locker room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the blue haired freak and her . . .pet."

Bulma rolled her eyes as she recognized the voice. ChiChi was about to launch herself at the voice owner but was stopped by Bulma.

"What do you want, Kitty?" Kitty was standing in front of Bulma and ChiChi.

She is wearing pink shorts and a white tank top. Her name was written on the left side of the tank top. Next to her are her sister Jane and Jean. Both Jane and Jean seem to be wearing the same thing except their different color. Jane is wearing red shorts with a black tank top and Jean is wearing black shorts with a red tank top.

"Just came to say hi to my two favorite freaks." Jane and Jean laughed in the background.

"That's strange." Bulma stood up from her seat on the bench. She looked at Kitty with a smirk on her face. "You're sister's are right behind you. I thought you would have greeted them but now." Both Jane and Jean stopped laughing and glared at Bulma. ChiChi took the chance to start laughing. The look on their faces was priceless.

Kitty was out of comebacks and her face was a red as Jean's shirts. Bulma handed ChiChi the hair tie and closed her locker once more. ChiChi took it and got up from her seat. ChiChi tied her hair up in a ponytail. Finally Kitty came up with something.

"Stuck up bitch. You have some nerve."

"Look who's talking." Bulma walked passed Kitty and her sisters towards the exit followed by Chi-Chi. "See ya later street Kat."

* * *

><p>Today everyone was in the Gym because the rooms were being fixed for the winter.<p>

Bulma and Chi-Chi began to warm up.

"Hey Chi. Don't you think we're gonna have a problem with the boy's and the cheerleaders?"

Chi-Chi thought a bit.

"Nah. The boy's don't pay attention to the music and the cheerleaders don't usually use music in the route so we're good."

"Okay."

On the other side of the Gym Goku and Vegeta were sparring. Both controlling their power and making sure not to go into their maximum. They were at the same level. The rest of the boys watched as they sparred.

Some girls watched as Goku and Vegeta sparred. They were entranced and amazed. Chi-Chi would take a glimpse at Goku a few times. She was amazed as the other girls.

Vegeta noticed that everyone was watching him and Goku. A smirk began to grow on he's face. They both stopped in a fighting stance and stared at each other.

"Great warm up you two." Mr. Ryuu walked up to Goku and Vegeta. "Take a rest." Mr. Ryuu looked at the other boys. "Okay who's next? What pair is going to spar?" Vegeta and Goku walked away from the group. Vegeta sat down on the bench next to them.

"Nice job boys. You guys were great." Goku smiled as he and Vegeta looked up. But he's smile disappeared when he saw Kitty and her sisters smiling at them.

"Thanks." Goku replied. Jean and Jane walked to Goku and tried to make conversation whole Kitty sat down next to him.

"You were really good. Best one of the school." Kitty began to touch Vegeta's biceps. Vegeta got up and walked away. "Vegeta." Kitty called out but he ignored her. Goku saw Vegeta getting up and took the chance to follow him.

Goku was about to speak when he saw Chi-Chi and Bulma warming up. Goku began to walk up to Chi-Chi.

"Hi Chi-Chi."

Both Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped stretching. Chi-Chi looked up at Goku with a smile. "Hi Goku."

"Hi Chi-Chi. Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing really. Just stretching. Ms. Silver told us we could do what we want today."

"Oh that's cool."

Goku and ChiChi sat down on a bench nearby and began to talk.

Bulma smiled and then went back to stretching, aware of the eyes watching her. Once she finished she put the music on for the routes. The other girls didn't want to practice today.

Vegeta leaned against the wall and, having nothing better to do, he watched.

After a while, Bulma noticed Vegeta watching her.

"See something you like?" She asked as she stopped the music and looked at Vegeta.

"Hn." Vegeta responded and looked away annoyed.

"Either that's a 'yes' or a 'hells yea'." Vegeta looked at her confused and she started to laugh.

"Don't get so full of yourself women." Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>Vegeta parked he's car in the drive way as he arrived home. As he got out of he's car and walked towards the door of his house he heard a motorcycle pulling in into the driveway next to he's house.<p>

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma put her motorcycle back into its capsule as she walked towards Vegeta.

"What do you want know woman?"

"My mom told me to stay over at your house for the day."

"Why? You're a big girl you can take care of yourself." Vegeta took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Hey. This isn't my choice okay. You're mom is going to come home late along with my parents so they want me to stay at your house for the time being." Bulma took the chance and walked into the house. "Besides it's obvious that you're going to be too busy to be taking care of your siblings."

"Kotori is old enough to take care of himself and Aiko has Suzume to take care of her."

Bulma walked towards the living room and threw her bag on the couch.

"Well then," She sat down on the couch next to her bag, making herself at home. "I'm just going to have to find another way to help out." Vegeta glared at her. Bulma just smiled at him.

Just when Vegeta was about to speak the house phone rang. Vegeta picked up the remote control and turned the television on. Soon Izumi appeared on the screen. She smiled once she saw Vegeta and Bulma. She had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey guys, I see your home." Izumi's smile grew. "Vegeta I need you and Bulma to go and pick Kotori and Aiko from school."

"I can go alone. I don't need her here either." Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Izumi got mad when she heard what her son said. She glared at him.

"Vegeta! Bulma is a guest and is going to help you with take care of your siblings."

"Kotori can take care of himself and Aiko has Suzume."

Izumi tried to calm down. "Vegeta, Suzume is going to run some errands for me so; you **will** need Bulam's help to take care of Kotori and Aiko." There was a pause. "Besides her parents have to work late so she's staying with at our house for a while."

A small growl grew in Vegeta's chest. "Fine." Bulma just watched from her seat on the couch.

Izumi smiled in triumph. "Great. I'll probably be home around nine, still not sure. Well, gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

Izumi disappeared from the screen. Vegeta grabbed the remote and turned the television off. Bulma watched as he walked into the kitchen.

_He seems to be looking for something. _Bulma thought as she stood up from the couch.

"Looking for something?" Bulma asked as she walked into the kitchen. Vegeta didn't respond. "You know if you're hungry I can make you something."

Vegeta looked at her and smirked. "I wouldn't call what you make edible."

Bulma glared at him. "I can cook!"

"So you say." Vegeta's smirk grew as he saw how mad Bulma was getting. "But what I said was that it isn't edible."

"It is too." Bulma glared at him. _Calm down Bulma. He's only trying to make you mad. _Bulma took in a deep breath. "Fine. If you don't want to eat what I make that's on you but I'm hungry." Bulma turned towards the refrigerator and opened the door. Vegeta just watched as she took things out of the refrigerator and put them on the counter.

Vegeta began to remember the dream he had this morning.

**Why the hell do they look the same? It can't be her. I've been having the dreams since before I met her.**

Suddenly Vegeta saw something.

_Vegeta was wearing a pink shirt with a white shirt under and yellow pants. The shirt had _'**bad man' **written on the back. He looked_ to the blue sky as he lost himself in thought.__  
><em>_**Where the hell are you Kakarot?**__**  
><strong>__Vegeta's thoughts were interpreted by a familiar voice.__  
><em>_"Hey Vegeta, would you like some more barbecue sauce on your spareribs?"__  
><em>_Everyone in the balcony looked at him in surprised.__  
><em>_"Sure why not." Vegeta replied as he blushed a little._

"HELLO! Vegeta." Bulma's voice brought him out of he's daydream.

Vegeta looked around and found himself back in he's kitchen. **What the hell was that? Who's Kakarot? And why the HELL was I in PINK?**

"Hello! Vegeta! Anyone home?" Once again Bulma brought him out of he's thoughts. This time all Vegeta saw were two big blue eyes staring at him. "Hello. Earth to Vegeta."

Vegeta backed up from Bulma. "What the hell do you want women?"

Bulma walked away from he's face and back to the tomatoes she was cutting.

"Well you spaced out for three or five minutes. I tried to get your attention but you didn't pay attention."

"What do you want?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and continued cutting. "I asked you if you want some sandwiches." Vegeta just looked at Bulma. "Well?"

"Hn." Vegeta replied.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, please.'" Bulma began to make twenty sandwiches. "What time do Kotori and Aiko get out of school?"

Vegeta looked at the clock. "We have thirty minutes."

"What?" Bulma turned and looked at the clock. She saw that he was right and finished making twenty-two sandwiches, two for herself twenty for Vegeta. "Here." She said as she gave him a plate with his sandwiches. She grabbed hers and walked towards the door.

Vegeta followed her as her ate a sandwich. "Where are you going?"

"You said we only have thirty minutes before they get out." Vegeta just watches her. He begins to eat some of the sandwiches. Bulma stopped and looked at him. "Are we talking you're car?"

Vegeta walked towards her. "I don't see what the hell is you're problem. We'll get there." Vegeta took out he's keys and opened he's door. Bulma just stood there and watched as he got in. She looked at the sandwiches in her hand and started to eat one. Vegeta opens her door then he starts the car.

Bulma gets in while she finishes her first sandwich. Vegeta puts the plate with two sandwiches to his right. Bulma notices that there are two sandwiches left.

"What happened to the others?" Vegeta looks at her like she's stupid.

"I ate them."

At he's comment Bulma felt a little stupid to even ask but she shrugs it off as she eats her second sandwich. Vegeta starts the engine as he eats the last two sandwiches. Just when they are about to leave they see someone walking towards them.

"Hey Guys! Wait!"

* * *

><p>The bell rings and everyone runs outside. I calmly put my books in my bag and begin to walk outside. I watch as everyone talks and wait to be picked up.<p>

"Hey! AIKO!" I stop walking and turn around to see Amaterasu running towards me with a smile on her face. Ama is wearing blue shorts and an orange shirt. Around her neck, like always, she's wearing her favorite necklace given to her by her brother. A round, orange sphere with four red stars. A dragon ball.

"Hi Ama." Ama finally catches up and walks with me towards the gate of our school.

"Where's Kotori?" Ama asks as we arrive at the gate.

"Don't know. He'll probably be here before my mom gets here."

"Okay."

"You're waiting for Goku?" I ask.

"Ya. Onii-san is going to pick me up today."

"That's great." I smile at her.

_'I would like it if Veggie would pick me up from school. I know he usually can't because he's too busy training. But it would be nice. Maybe I can ask him to take me skating tomorrow. We don't have school so it should be fun. Maybe Bulma can come too.'_

Suddenly I hear someone talking to me.

"Aiko."

"Huh?" I blink a few times and see Crystal and her friends looking at me. "What?"

"I said Hello losers."

I look at Crystal as she and her friends laugh. I look over to see Ama getting as mad as I am.

_'Calm down. She just wants to get us mad.'_ I tell Ama telepathically.

'Like always.' She response.

_Remember what our mom's told us. Ignore them._

I turn away from Crystal and towards Ama.

"Hey Ama. I was thinking. How about we go to-" I wasn't able to finish because Crystal cut me off.

"Hey! I was talking to you freaks." I didn't even look at her and neither did Ama. Crystal was getting mad. She hates being ignored. She walks up to Ama and grabs her necklace. "What is this? It's so ugly! And so heavy." Ama pulls the necklace away from Crystal's hand.

"Don't touch it. It's not ugly. Onii-san gave it to me."

"I can touch it if I want." I can feel my tail tightening under my shirt.

"No you cannot! Leave us alone." Both turned away from Crystal and her friends.

"Hey Crystal what are you doing?" We all turn around to see Crystal's big sisters. Crystals' friends say good-bye to Crystal and left.

"Nothing. Just talking to some. . . nobodies." Crystal's biggest sister looks at us.

_'I don't like her. She seems mean.' _I tell Ama telepathically.  
><span>'I don't like the other two either.'<span> She replies.

Suddenly we hear a car stop from behind us. Ama and I turn around and look at the car. A smile grows on my face when I recognize it. A door opens and Ama's big brother comes out of the car. He sees us smiles and waves. Ama waves back as she smiles.

"Onii-san!"

Ama is filled with a lot of excitement that she starts to run toward's Goku. I smile as I watch him walk towards her and carry her up into the air.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise." I turn around and see Crystal's sister's looking at Goku and Ama. It sends a bit of chills down my back. I look back to the car.

_'Hey. . . that doesn't look like mom's car. It looks more like. . . '_

A smile soon appears on my face. I watch as Veggie gets out of the car. He sees me and smiles a small smile just for me. I don't notice that I'm running towards him until I stop in front of him. I look up to him and smile.

"Hi Veggie." Now that I'm closer to him he smiles at me. He doesn't smiles for anyone but me and I'm glad, It makes me feel special. It makes me happy to know that I'm the only one who can call him Veggie. I remember the first time I did. Even though I'm he's youngest sibling I'm sure I know him more that anyone. Well, beside's mom.

_'Speaking of mom.'_

I look at Vegeta. "Veggie, where's mom?" Vegeta was about to answer my question when the passenger seat in he's car opened and Bulma came out. She greeted me as she walked towards us.

"Hi Aiko."

"Bulma!" I smile at her as I greet her back.

_I like Bulma. She's really pretty._

I look at Veggie and smile.

_I can tell Veggie things the same thing as I do._

My smile grows even more. Goku walks up to them with Ama sitting on he's shoulder.

"Hi Aiko."

"Hi Goku." Goku has been Veggie's best friend since before I was born.

"Ready to go kiddo?" I turn to look at Bulma.

"Yes, but I haven't seen Kotori yet. Shouldn't we wait for him?" Bulma smiled at me.

"Don't worry Kotori's in the car already. Look." She moves to the side and I see Kotori in Veggie's car. I smile and wave at him catching he's attention. He looks at me and waves a little back.

_'I love my brothers.'_

Once again I was going to ask Veggie about mom but I was interrupted.

"Well, hello there Vegeta." I turn around to see Crystal's sisters. The oldest or at least I think she is, smiled at Veggie that way I see girl's on mom's television shows do to guys. It creeps me out. I turn to Crystal and she's staring at Veggie.

I stay as close as I can to Veggie when Crystal's big sisters walk towards us. I take a glance at Ama and she has come down from Goku's shoulder and is now sitting in his arms. Ama has her arms around Goku's neck. It seems to me like in a protective way. She doesn't look happy either.

"So what business do you have here Vegeta?"

_'She __knows__ Veggie?' _I look towards Vegeta. He doesn't seem to like her. _'Good, I'm not the only one.'_

Crystal's oldest sister saw when I got close to Veggie. She smiles at me.

"Aww, Vegeta, you didn't tell me you had a little sister. She's so cute. I have a little sister too." Crystal's big sister looks at her and Crystal walks closer to us. "See, this is Crystal. Say 'Hi' Crystal." Crystal looks at Veggie.

"Hi." she whispers. Crystal's oldest sister looks at me.

"Hi. I'm Kat. You can call me Kitty. What's your name?" I just stare at her not answering her question. My hands clutch the side of Veggie's pants. There is a silence. Kat turns to Veggie. "Shy one isn't she." He doesn't answer. "I'm sure Crystal can help her with her shyness. Right Crystal."

"My name is Aiko and I'm **not** shy." I reply proudly. Saiyans aren't shy. My mom told me I'm part Saiyan. Veggie told me that I should be proud to be a dependent of a Saiyan. Mom would tell me stories about my ancestor, the great Saiyan Prince. He would be mad if he saw that other's thought I was weak.

_'I __really__ don't like her.'_

Under my shirt I can feel my tail tightening around my waist.

Kat turned away from me and looks at Bulma. "And what are you doing here?" I look at Bulma and I see that she doesn't like these girls either. Bulma just ignores her. Kat turns red and asked again. "Hello, I asked you a question. Don't be rude and answer it."

"You did ask me a question. I choose to answer it or not. In any case what I'm doing here doesn't have anything to do with you. So, in other words, none of your business." I look towards Veggie and he was smirking. I look at Kat and she's rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." She turns to Veggie and walks closer to him. "So, Vegeta..." I quickly grabbed Veggie's hand and pulled him away.

"I'm hungry lets go home." I pull Veggie towards the car and he follows. I glance a look at Kat. She glares at me. Bulma stands in front of me blocking me from Kat's glare. Veggie opens the door for me and I get in the backseat with Ama and Goku. Soon Veggie and Bulma got in the car as well.

* * *

><p>After dropping Goku and he's little sister Ama we arrived at Vegeta's house. The engine of the car stopped and everyone got out.<p>

I followed as Vegeta opened the door and we all entered. I watched as everyone went their separate ways. Kotori didn't waste any time and went straight to he's room. Or at least what I'm guessing because he went upstairs. Vegeta went to what I think is the basement. Aiko just stood there and watched as her brother's disappeared. Her attention was more on to the basement stairs. I look to and watch as Vegeta leaves.

_Poor Aiko. She needs her big brother. Speaking of which. . . where is he going?_

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by Aiko's voice.

"Bulma." I look at her and smile. "Can you help me with my homework. Veggie usually does that but-" Aiko looks towards the stairs. "looks like he's busy right now."

"Sure. No problem. I'll help you." I smile at her and walk with her into the living room. I grab the remove and turn the television on. Instantly I put the radio channel. On the television screen different colors and shapes begin to play to the beat of the song. Aiko begins to take out her homework from her backpack.

Aiko didn't have much homework. After thirty minutes we were almost done.

_I wonder where he was going. It looks like he went to the basement. I wonder what's down there. . . .Bulma focus and stop begin so curious. But still. . ._

My thoughts were, once again, broken by Aiko's voice.

"Bulma. Bulma."

I look at her and smile.

"What is it Aiko?"

"I'm done. Could you check to make sure everything's okay?" Aiko asks as she hands me her work.

"Sure thing." I give her the control. "Here if you want to change the channel you can." Aiko took it and surfed the channels. After three minutes I finish and return it to her. "Everything's okay." I hand it back and she puts it in her backpack. "So Aiko, what do you want to do?" I usually go over to Aiko's house on the weekends when Amaterasu is here.

"I don't know."

"Well," I began to think. _What could we do? Oh! I know! _"Aiko how about we make cookies?" Aiko's face light up in response.

"Come on." I extended out my hand and Aiko gladly took it. "Let's go see if you have cookie batter in your kitchen." Aiko responded with a smile.

Aiko and I walked towards the kitchen. After a while of looking we found nothing.

"Well looks like you don't have any. Suzume is out doing some errands for your mom so I'm not sure when she's coming back." I looked at Aiko. "Well, looks like we have to go shopping."

"I don't think we can. We would have to ask Veggie permission."

"True. We'll let's go tell him." Aiko just looked at me as I smiled at her.

Aiko followed me as I walked out of the kitchen and towards the basement stairs. "I think he went down here right." Aiko only nodded in response.

I took one step but was stopped by Aiko. I turn and look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think Veggie would be happy if we interrupt he's training."

"But if we don't tell him he'll be mad."

Aiko looked down as if in deep thought. After a minute she looked back up at me. "We can tell Kotori. That way when Veggie is finished training then Kotori can tell him."

I look at her for a while.

_She has a point. Besides we aren't going to be gone long._

"Okay."

We were on our way up stairs when we heard someone coming down stairs. We looked up and saw Kotori coming down stairs. I waited until he was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Kotori." He looked at me as I called him out. "Aiko and I are going to the store to buy some ingredients. We'll be back soon."

He walked to the living room and we followed.

"Okay."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks." Kotori sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

"Okay." I looked at Aiko who had already put her sweater on. "We'll be back soon."

I opened the door and as soon as I did a wind of cold air hit me. I grabbed my black sweater that was in my backpack before walking outside. I close the door as Aiko began to walk ahead of me.

"Aiko is it okay if we go walking?" Aiko, who was looking at the fall leaves, looked at me.

"Sure." As I walked towards Aiko I could tell she was excited.

* * *

><p>I followed Bulma as I carried four bags, two in each arm. Bulma looks at me now in then. I smile at her every time because I can tell she's worried. She finally looks at me once more.<p>

"Aiko, are you sure you can carry that. It looks heavy. I can give you all the light weighted ones if you want." I look at her once more and smile.

"No thanks, I'm okay. Don't worry I'm stronger than I look." She smiles before looking ahead of her.

_'I know she isn't trying to call me weak. She's probably just worried that I'll hurt myself. Just like Veggie. If she really knew about our secret she would see that I'm __way__ stronger than I look. I wish I could tell her.'_

I sigh at the thought of not being able to tell her. All of the sudden, I feel someone hand grab mine. I look up at Bulma and see that she took my hand.

"We're about to cross the street." I nod in responses.

After we cross the street Bulma is still holding my hand. I don't let go of hers either. A smile starts to grow on my face.

_'It's official. I really like Bulma.' _

I smile and being to think about how much fun we will have when we go skating.

Suddenly I feel Bulma stop walking. I look up at Bulma and notice that she's looking, more like glaring at someone. I look towards the direction she's glaring at and see a man.

The man has long black hair that reaches pass he's shoulders. He's wearing dirty jeans and a t-shirt. In he's left hand he has a box.

"What do you want?" I can feel as Bulma's grip on my hand tightens. I look at the man again.

_'This man is giving off some bad signals. I don't like it.'_

The man takes one step towards us and I glare at him. Bulma takes a step back and I follow.

"Bulma, I-" Bulma's glare grows stronger as the man says her name.

"**What do you want**?" She asks once more in a hard tone.

"I want to talk to you." Bulma pulls me behind her as the man walks a few steps towards us. My grip on her hand tightens. Slowly we walk around him. Soon he's standing were we once stood. I look behind me and see the road that leads home.

I look up at Bulma and see that she's still glaring at that man.

"About what?"

"You know what's it's about Bulma."

"I have **nothing** to discuss with you. **Good-bye**." Bulma turned her back on the man and started walking taking me with her. We only took two steps before someone pulls us back. I turn around and see that man. He has he's hand on Bulma's shoulder. She turns around and glares at him with furry in her eyes.

"Bulma ple-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bulma screams and pulls herself away from him. Bulma lets go of my hand and is now standing in front of me as if trying to protect me from him. "Leave me ALONE! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

The man reaches out and grabs Bulma's hand.

"Please listen to me. Just this once." Bulma doesn't stop glaring at him. I look at her hand and see he's grip tightening.

_'Something tells me he isn't going to let her go.' _

Bulma pulls her hand away and sets it free from he's grasp.

"Fine." Once I hear her response I look up to her in shock. "Aiko go home." Not once does she look at me. "Leave the stuff here if you want or take them with you but I want you to go home please." I stood there a bit shocked.

_'Why does she want me to go home? I'm not leaving her with this creep.' _

My shock became anger.

"No." Bulma turned and looked at me. "I'm not leaving you." Bulma smiled at me. "It's okay. Go. I'll catch up with you. Don't worry." I looked at the man and he glared at me. His grip on Bulma's hand seems to be tightening more and more.

"Okay." I grabbed all the bags and started walking getting to a far enough distance I hid behind a tree.

_'No way am I leaving her alone.' _

"What do you want? I made it clear last time that I didn't want to even hear your name again."

"I know but I wanted to see you Bulma. You're-"

"I don't care! You made it clear before that you wanted **nothing** to do with me."

"But that was before Bulma. I didn't understand before, I-"

"SAVE IT!" I watched as Bulma turned around and looked at the man. "I know that's a lie but now I don't care. I just want you out of my life." I smiled as I watched as Bulma began to walk away from him.

_'Ya and leave my Bulma alone.' _

My smile soon disappeared when I noticed that the man was really mad. Suddenly the man's hand began to rise. My eyes grew with shock. I wanted to warn Bulma but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. Fear began to grow inside me.

_'BULMA!' _

I closed my eyes as the sound of a palm hitting against a cheek. I don't know what I was doing but next thing I know I'm next to Bulma defending her.

"LEAVE US ALONE! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU SO LEAVE! NOW! YOU HAVE NOT RIGHT TO TOUCH HER!" I opened my eyes and glared at the man.

_'I hate him! How dear he who does he think he is?' _

Now he's glaring at me.

"You have nothing to do in this little girl." My tail tightens under my shirt and a growl begins to grow in my chest. "Stay out of it. She's mine."

I notice he's about to attack, but before I get the chance to hit him Bulma pulls me to the side. The hit hits her instead of me.

I begin to shake in fear as I watch Bulma fall.

"Bulma." The man knees down next to her. I grab Bulma and pull her towards me. "I-I'm s-s-orry." The man extends he's arms out to her but I pull her away from he's reach.

I look at him in fear and angry. Suddenly I feel tears running down my face. I look down at her and see that she's knocked out cold. She seems to be in a bad state. The man doesn't seem to strong but Bulma isn't strong either. That hit did its damage.

_'What do I do?' _

The man keeps talking but I don't pay attention to a word he says. I am too worried about Bulma. Something he says catches my attention.

"I'm sorry Bulma. I-I'll get you some help and you'll be all better. I promise. Th-then, we'll live together again. I promise."

Finally an idea comes to mind.

* * *

><p>After an hour of training I turned the gravity room off. I began to climb the basement stairs until I arrive at the living room. I turned towards the living room when I heard the television on.<p>

**Probably Aiko and that woman.**

Instead I find Kotori on the couch. Kotori noticed my presence and looked at me. Neither of us said a word for a while.

"They went to the store to buys some ingredients." Kotori soon turns he's attention back to the television.

"How long have they been gone?" Kotori looked at the time.

"About an hour."

**Damn. They've been gone for a while.**

"Hn."

I walk away from the living room and to the kitchen. I notice that Suzume isn't home yet. I look around for food after a while I can't find anything. I walked out of the kitchen unsatisfied. I began to walk up the stairs.

Soon I arrive at my room. I close the door behind me as I walk inside. Once inside I walk to my closet and take out a big folder filled with drawings and sketches.

I lay it out on my bed and start taking them out. I began to look at each one of them. Some were drawings that I made of Aiko when she was little. Others were of me in Super Saiyan. What seemed completely insane is that most of them are of a blue-haired girl smiling with a tree behind her. I began to study them.

**No way in hell it's her. I can't be. I've been having the stupid dreams before she appeared. But why the hell do I feel like it's her? Fuck!**

In each image she's smiling but I can't see her eyes. Yet I'm sure it's her.

**But why the hell would she appear in-**

Suddenly my thoughts were interpreted by Aiko's voice.

_'Veggie! Help, we need your help. Please hurry!'_

I drop everything and rushed out my room.

* * *

><p>I hold Bulma close to me and away from that man. I look at him and notice that he's gone nuts. He notices me and tries to pull Bulma way from me. We begin to fight for her.<p>

"Little girl give me Bulma."

"NO!" I yell.

It's already late and no one has been around for hours.

"She's mine. She belongs to me now give her to me." The man tries to pull Bulma away from me. He's hair is everywhere and it makes him look like a madman.

He grabs me from my hair and I start to scream. It doesn't hurt but I'm so scared I don't know what to do. He lets go of me and grabs Bulma's arm.

"She's MINE!" He digs he's nails into her skin. With he's other hand he begins to claw my arm.

"NO! Leave her alone! Stop it you're hurting her!" My ki begins to rise with angry and fear.

_'Veggie! Please hurry!'_

I finally pull Bulma away from him. But before I can do anything else he slaps me away from her. I glare at him with angry. Even thought it didn't hurt I was mad.

_'How dare he! HOW DARE HE!' _

I began to lose my temper. My ki begins to rise faster and faster. The man feels my strong energy and turns to look at me. He's face turns to shock as he watches me.

A ki ball begins to form in my hand but before I can even use it I feel a stronger ki behind me.

* * *

><p>Vegeta is standing behind Aiko glaring at the man near Bulma. Aiko turns around and sees Vegeta.<p>

Vegeta turns he's attention to her. The tips of her hair are turning blonde. The blue in her eyes is being taken over by the green.

**Any sooner and she would have transformed. **

She returned to normal when she saw Vegeta. Her smile began to fade and tears began to form in her blue-green eyes. She ran towards him.

Aiko wrapped her small arms around he's leg and cried.

"H-h-he's trying t-t-t-to take B-Bulma away."

Vegeta began to pet her head to calm her down. After a few minutes she stopped crying. He turned to the man in front them. He is reaching down and begins to pick Bulma up.

Vegeta watched as the man picked her up. This began to piss him off.

Before the man can make any other move Vegeta is standing in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The man turns and begins to run with Bulma in he's arms. He doesn't get far when Vegeta appears in front of him and punches him in the face.

He falls down and let's go of Bulma. Before she even hits the floor Vegeta catches her in he's arms.

Vegeta turns and begins to walk towards Aiko with Bulma in hands.

"Wait!" The man calls out to him. Vegeta stops but doesn't look at him. "Give this to her. Please." The man extends he's arm out and leaves a box on the floor before walking away.

Aiko walks up to the box and looks at it. It's a cardboard box. Out of curiosity she tried to open it.

"Aiko." Aiko jumps a bit when she heard her big brother calling her. Aiko picks the box up and runs towards Vegeta. She takes one more glance at the man who is now laying on the floor.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p><em>A ray of sunshine hits me in the face and wakes me up. <em>_I open my eyes and adjust them to the light. I rise from my current seat only to find myself on the ground. I look up and see the same tree that always appears in my dreams. _

_I'm about to walk away when I feel something against my foot. I look down and see an orange ball. _

_'What's this?'_

_I kneel down and pick the orange ball up to look at it closer. I noticed that it has six red stars. _

_'Where have I seen this before?'_

_Suddenly the scenery changed._

_'What happened?' I wonder as I look around and find only darkness._

_Many questions are running threw my head. I notice that I still had the ball in my hands. I look at it once more. It feels a little bit heavy and seems so familiar. __In front of me an image appears. _

_'It's a little boy.' _

_A little boy is smiling with a staff in his hands. He's wearing a blue outfit and has the same orange ball in he's hand. I look at it closer and notice that it has four red stars on it._

_'He looks like Goku.'_

_He begins to speak but I can't hear a thing he says. _

_Then the image changes. Different images begin to come and go. Most of them have that boy who looks like Goku and. . . _

_'Is that. . . . me?'  
><em>

_I watch as they small version of Goku and my look alike go to different places and face many dangers. But it all goes by so fast I barely catch some things._

_'No that can't be me. I don't ever remember doing any of that when I was at that age.' _

_The images begin to go by so fast I can't see them clearly anymore. Then it all stops. Darkness surrounds me once more. _

_Suddenly a bright orange light begins to shine. I look down and see six orange balls glowing. I notice that the one in my hand begins to glow. I drop it and it rolls until it reaches the others. I clover my eyes from a white blinding light that appears. Finally when I feel that it's gone I open my eyes._

_In front of me I see a pair of red eyes. I close my eyes and scream. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of this chapter. I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. But now its summer break and I have more time. I must confess that I had writers block for a while and it SUCKED! DX<strong> **But I'm better now. I really hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your reviews in the last chapter and for being patient. You have the right to get mad at me. Trust me I've been mad at myself for making you all wait. **

**And about the whole Yamcha thing. It would get a bit boring if he was in it.**

**Yamcha: HEY! You said you would think about it!**

**Lilly Moonlight: I said I would let the people vote. Speaking of vote. I haven't done a poll. I think I'm going to make then vote there. It should be fun. ^-^**

**Yamcha: But you said I might get in.**

**Lilly Moonlight: Might. And besides, I never promised anything.**

**Yamcha: But, But *gets sad***

**Lilly Moonlight: I'm sorry but aren't you supposed to be a warrior? O.o? I don't think warriors cry over stuff like this. *looks at Yamcha confused***

**Vegeta: That's because he's not a real warrior.**

**Lilly Moonlight: Point taken. **

**Yamcha: I'm not crying! **

***Yamcha leaves the room* **

**Lilly Moonlight: As I was saying. . . . I'm going to make a poll in my profile to let you guys vote. Just for fun I guess. If you don't want to vote you don't have to. Like I said it's just for fun. ^-^ Oh I'm also going to draw Aiko and Ama. I might put it on here to show everyone. ^-^**

**Aiko and Ama: YEA! ^-^**

**Lilly Moonlight: Well now that you two are here do you have any words for the readers?**

**Ama: Please review! *smiles sweetly at the readers* Please! **

***Aiko is holding a sign that reads 'No Yamcha'***

**Yamcha: Hey! Is she aloud to bring that?**

**Lilly Moonlight: *shrugs* It's a free country she can do what she wants. And. . .her big brother will kick your ass if you do anything to her. Right Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: Hn. **

**Aiko: Please Read, Review, and Vote! *smiles sweetly at the readers* Please. **

**Tells us what you thought of the chapter. Well, see you guys in the next chapter. ^-^**

**-Lilly Moonlight**


End file.
